An Anarchic Fairy Tale
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on the book, Twilight. Kagome is the new girl in school. She makes new friends, but also intrigues Inuyasha. Inuyasha seems to despise Kagome, but does he really? Is it just a front? However, Inuyasha does have a dark secret that can kill Kagome.
1. The Takahashi Boys

**I've always thought**_** Twilight **_**and **_**Inuyasha **_**were similar, which inspired this AU story. Here's each character:**

**Inuyasha as Edward Cullen**

**  
Kagome as Bella Swan/Cullen**

**Sango as Angela**

**Miroku as Eric**

**Hojo as Mike Newton**

**Kikyo as Lauren**

**Koga as Jacob Black**

**Inutaisho as Carlisle Cullen**

**Izayoi as Esme Cullen**

**Sesshomaru as...I guess a male Rosalie Hale (odd o.0 Yet it fits so well)**

**Naraku as James**

**Kagura as Victoria**

**Kanna as a female Laurent (weird, I know. Please tell me if you can think of someone else as Laurent.)**

**Kagome's mother as Charlie's role**

**Kagome's father as Renee's role**

**And just so you konw, the town, _Tejina_, means _magic _in Japanese. Here's **_**A Different Kind of Fairy Tale.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

I stared out the window of my mother's car, watching the houses pass by in the small quaint neighborhood. My new home. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I use to live with my father. He and my mother got a divorce when I was three. They had gotten married at a young age, right out of high school. My mother had me three years later.

After their divorce, my mother moved to a town named Tejina, not far from Tokyo. Along with her father- my grandfather- they owned a shrine. And that's where I was going now. My father had gotten remarried to a woman named Kuiko. Kuiko was nice, but I just wasn't comfortable living with them. So I asked if I could move in with my mother. She graciously accepted. I use to spend summers with my mother until I was about eight and just plain didn't want to go anymore. She was ecstatic when I called, asking to live with her. She also asked it my little brother, Sota, would be living with her too. However, Sota wanted to stay with our dad and his new wife.

"We're here," my mother announced. We had stopped in front of a small white and red house with an old shrine behind it. There was a small garden in the front lawn. The house was the same as I remembered it.

It took two trips to get my stuff upstairs. I was staying in my old room. It was white with a light blue desk, vanity and night stand. There was a bed near the pink curtained window, with pink sheets on it.

"Do you need any help?" my mother asked.

"No, thank you," I politely declined.

"Are you excited about school tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded.

"And nervous," I said.

"Don't worry," my mother said, "They'll love you." I smiled at her and she smiled back before leaving me to unpack. I stared out the window at the cloudless sky. The thought of going to a new school terrified me in ways I didn't even understand. But it did give me a chance for a new start. Maybe I would meet a cute guy or something.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. Unable to get back to sleep, I went to the bathroom to wash up, then began to get dressed, choosing a pair of jeans, a shimmery green tank top and silver ankle boots. I ran a brush through my waist long, wavy black hair. Then I went downstairs, getting some cereal before leaving for school. The school was about three blocks from the shrine. Not that far of a walk. It was called _Shikon High School_, which I would be a junior in. I remember passing it by when I use to some her, a huge tan building with a parking lot in front of it. I was there about an hour before school started. So I sat on the tables set up outside the school, pulling a book out of my bag. I was only reading for a few minutes when I felt someone sit next me.

"Hello," said a female voice. I looked up to see a pretty girl sitting next to me. She had waist long straight dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with purple-pink eyeshadow. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with green capris and black converse sneakers.

"You must be new here," she said, "I've never seen you around here."

"Yeah, I'm new," I said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Sango," she said, "So, do you know where all your classes are?"

"I think so," I said.

"Can I see your schedule?" Sango asked. I nodded, taking my schedule out of my bag and handing it to her.

"We have history, mat and lunch together," she said excitedly, "Cool."

"Sango!" called a voice from the parking lot. Sango waved at a boy coming toward him, followed by two other people. The boy had light skin, black hair tied back in a ponytail, dark blue eyes and was wearing jeans, a purple striped short sleeve shirt and blue sneakers. To his right was a boy with slightly tan skin, short brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing jeans, a white shirt with a blue horizontal stripe through it and white sneakers. To his left was a pale girl with waist long straight black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a white tube top with red skinny jeans gold sandals.

"Kagome this is Miroku," the boy with the ponytail, "Hojo," the boy with the short brown hair, "And Kikyo." The girl in red and white.

"Guys, this is Kagome Hiurashi, she's new here," Sango said. I smiled shyly at them as they sat down across from us.

"And Miroku, ask her to bear your child and I will shove your head down a toilet," Sango threatened to Miroku. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Miroku's sort of the school womanizer," Sango explained to me, "Watch out for him."

"Higurashi?" Hojo said curiously, "Does your family own the shrine here?"

"Yeah," I answered, "It's been in the family for, like, generations..." My sentence trailed off when two cars came racing into the parking lot, standing out from all the other cars. They were both Dodge Vipers, one a bright red and the other a shiny black. When the cars parked, not far from me and her new friends, a boy came out of each one. They looked like brother's. The boy who came out of the red car had waist long silver hair, tan skin and amber eyes, wearing a red beret, a red shirt short sleeve shirt with a vicious and bloddy looking white dog on it, black jeans and black sneakers. The boy who came out the black car looked older with waist long silver hair, sleeker than the other boy's, tan skin lighter than the other boy's and cold looking, narrow amber eyes, wearing a short sleeve black button down shirt, black pants and black shoes, looking more like a business man than a student. But what caught my eye was that both boys were inhumanly beautiful. There tan skin was flawless, their hair shone in sunlight and teir amber eyes were mesmerizing. Both boys look like they were well built under their shirts, their biceps bulging out of their short sleeve shirts as they crossed thair arms over their chests and their shirts complementing their muscled upper body. BOth boys were alse very tall. At least six feet.

"Sango," I asked softly, "Who are those two boys? With the silver hair?" Sango looked up to find out who I was talking about.

"They're Inuyasha Takahashi and Sesshomaru Takahashi," she said, "They're brothers. Inuyasha is the one with the hat. He's younger than Sesshomaru, the one in black, by a year. They moved hear about three years ago." Kagome watched each boy lean coolly against his own car, watching the students. Kagome noticed that they talked to no one, not even each other.

"Why don't they talk to anyone?" I asked.

"They're always like that," Kikyo said, talking for the first time since sitting down, "They don't talk to anyone, not even each other. If they didn't have te same last name and look alike, you would never know they were brothers. They actually got into a fist fight last year. Sesshomaru won. Inuyasha's the more aggressive type while Sesshomaru is the quiet, smooth, deadly type." I nodded, staring at the two boys. A gust of wind stirred up my hair, blowing it in my face. I brushed my hair back out of my face...and saw Inuyasha staring intensely at me. His amber eyes were piercing, a scowl on his face, his hand gripping the edge of his car.

"Calm down brother," I heard Sesshomaru say in a voice that sounded bored. Inuyasha's grip on the car loosened a little, but did not release the car.

"Inuyasha is staring at you," Hojo said. Was that jealousy in his voice?

"I wonder if he's okay?" Sango asked, "He looks like he's in pain." I looked down, Inuyasha's gaze making me uncomfortable. The four friends continued to talk. I answered the occasional question aimed my way. When the bell rang for homeroom, Sango, Miroku, Hojo, Kikyo and I stood up.

"I'll see you later," Sango said, going off to her homeroom. I put my book back in my bag and made my way to the school. But not before crashing right into someone. I stumbled backward.

"Sorry," I said, looking up and meeting amber eyes. Inuyasha's eyes. He glared down at me for a moment, then continued walking without a word. I stared after him, curious. What was wrong with that boy?

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Staring

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

The school day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Miroku was in my English class and offered to walk me to math. Which I thought was awfully nice- until he asked me to bear is child. Yeah, weird, I know. And Hojo was awfully...friendly. As in puppy dog friendly. He walked me to gym, even though it was way out of the way of his next class. Kikyo didn't really talk to me much. I noticed she was the type to keep to herself, staying in her tight circle of friends. Thankfully, Inuyasha was not in any of my classes so far. But there were still three more classes after lunch.

I sat with Sango, Miroku, Hojo and Kikyo at lunch, along with another quite girl, a sophomore named Rin. She was a petite girl with pale skin and shoulder length, straight, black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing an orange tank top with white polka dots, jeans and orange ballet flats. Next to Rin sat Sango's brother, a sophomore named Kohaku. He had tan skin, longish dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve, blue-gray shirt, jeans and white and blue sneakers.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's staring at you again," Sango said, nudging my side. I turned around to follow her gaze. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting alone on opposite sides of the circular lunch table. Inuyasha was staring at me again, his amber eyes intense. I held his gaze, thinking he would look away, but he didn't. Becoming uncomfortable under his gaze, I looked away.

"Something about you must interest him," Miroku said, "Inuyasha has never shown any interest in any girl in this school."

"Kikyo did ask him out once though," Sango said, "But he turned her down." Kikyo glared at Sango, her face red with embarrassment.

"Whatever," Kikyo mumbled, looking down at her lunch. I didn't look back at Inuyasha, but I could feel his gaze boring into the back of my neck. After what seemed like an eternity, the finally rang, signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my bag and rushed to science as quickly as possible. The science was a chemistry class, like what I had taken back home. When I got to class, the teacher put me in a seat near the window. I sat at the long black table, notcing that the tables were made for two people to sit. I opened my notebook, doodling absentmindedly in the margin. A minute later, I heard a commotion at the teacher's desk.

"She can't sit somewhere else?" muttered a husky, male voice. I looked up to see Inuyasha arguing silently with the teacher.

"Inuyasha, there's no other seat," the teacher said, "Now sit down. Now." Inuyasha scowled and walked away from the teacher. He sat in the seat next to me, sitting as far from me as he could. But despite, sitting far from me, he stared at me with the same intense look in his eyes as before. His and was clenched into a tight fist under the desk, the tendons standing out on his tan skin. His jaw was set in a frown. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but my mouth refused to open. So I just listened to the teacher as class started. Or, I tried to listen. It was hard to listen while feeling Inuyasha's gaze on me. The teacher often called on Inuyasha to answer a question, thinking he wasn't paying attention, but he answered each question perfectly, his eyes never leaving my face. When the bell rang, Inuyasha was up and out the door before I could even put my books in my bag.

Chemistry was my only class with Inuyasha.

* * *

"So how was school?" my mother asked at dinner that night.

"It was okay," I said, picking at my food.

"Any cute guys?" my mother asked. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"I met two guys, Miroku and Hojo," I said, conveniently leaving out Inuyasha, "They're just friends though. Not my type."

"Are the kids nice?" my grandfather asked.

"They're friendly," I answered. Suddenly, there was a crash in the living room. I nearly jumped out my seat.

"Oh, it's just the cat," my mother said. I looked at her oddly.

"Cat?" I asked. Since when did my mother have a cat? At that moment, a large white a light brown cat came into the room. It went over to my mother, rubbing against her leg.

"This is Buyo," her mother said. The cat looked at me with yellow eyes, then walked over to rub against my leg.

"He likes you," my mother said. I reached down to scratch behind Buyo's ears and he purred.

"We did you get a cat mom?" I asked.

"She found him abandoned on the street," my grandfather said, "You know how your mother is. Always helping something or another."

"He's cute," I said, returning to my food. The rest of dinner passed with me telling mom and grandpa about my day. When my grandfather left, I asked my mother, "Mom, what do you know about the Takahashi's?"

"Inutaisho and Izayoi? They're lovely people," my mom said, beginning to clean the dishes, "They're sons are nice to. Handsome boys. Although they have the meanest simbling riverly I've ever seen."

"The boys are very... different," I said, lifting Buyo into my lap and stroking his fur. My mother sighed in disappointment.

"Just because they are different, people are so quick to judge-" she began to say.

"No, it's not that," I said quickly, "It's just that, the boys seem to keep to themselves alot. They don't talk to anyone."

"You should make friends with one of them," my mother said, "You're a lovely girl." I shrugged, keeping my mouth shut. I didn't want to tell my mother about Inuyasha just yet. First, I planned to confront him and find out what was his problem with me.

I went upstairs to my room after helping my mother put away the dishes. Instead of doing my homework, like I should of, I fell face up on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha's eyes on me, is haze so intense, I could still feel it. I never had a boy pay so much attention to me in just one day. And I never had a boy hate me so quickly. Well, that was going to change. Tomorrow, I'm going to find Inuyasha and demand to know what is his problem with me.

**The Next Day**

Yeah, remember how I wanted to confront Inuyasha? Well now, at my second day of school and standing feet away from his red Viper, I'm rethinking that. He wasn't looking at me today. In fact, he and Sesshomaru kept glaring at each other and seemed to be having a silent argument.

_Okay Kagome you can do this_, I thought, _He's just a guy._So I took a deep breath, and walked toward Inuyasha.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. The Fight

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

Inuyasha looked up as I walked toward him. He didn't glare this time, just stared. I stopped about a few feet in front of him.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Hi," Inuyasha said, "You're Kagome Higurashi, right?" I nodded.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself," he said with a grin, "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." I nodded again. Why couldn't I speak? I looked into his amber eyes and noticed they were brighter than usual. They seemed to have a sparkle in them.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Inuyasha asked. I thought for a moment. What was I going to ask him?

"Why were you so mean to me?" I said, wanting to smack myself once the sentence was out my mouth. I sounded like a four year old talking to the school bully. Inuyasha grinned.

"My bad," he said, "I didn't mean to come off so hostile. Something just happened that day that I wasn't expecting."

"Did it have anything to do with me?" I asked, curious. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sumg little thing, aren't you?" he asked. I frowned.

"Well you were the one glaring at me all day," I snapped. How dare he call me smug? And would he wipe that stupid grin off his grin off his face? It was hard to be angry with him when he had that handsome grin on his face.

"I told you, I just had an off day yesterday," Inuyasha repeated, impatience edging his voice.

"Just stay away from me," he said, his joking voice suddenly dead serious. I sighed, frustrated with him.

"How can you hate me so quickly?" I nearly shouted, "You don't even know me."

"Well, you're being quite irritating now," Inuyasha hissed between gritted teeth.

"Well you're being infuriating!" I shouted, unable to control my anger. A few heads turned our way.

"Well you should stop being so nosy!" Inuyasha shouted back, "My life is none of your business!"

"It's my buisness when you're hating me for no apparent reason whatsoever!" I yelled. It was amazing what this guy could do to me. One minute, he had me speechless, the next I'm yelling at him in the parking lot.

"Who ever said I hate you!" he shouted.

"You seem to be implying it pretty strongly!" I shouted back.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped.

"I think I do," I retorted, "I'm the new girl and for some reason you seem to hate me the minute you lay your eyes on me. You glare at me all day and now you're telling me to stay away from you and that I'm irritating and-" I broke off my rant with a frustrated scream. I just capable of finishing that sentence. Inuyasha looked down at me, his amber eyes burning. Suddenly, he stepped past me and stalked off toward the school building. Sesshomaru followed him, muttering something that sounded like "Stupid half..." I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence because he began mumbling.

"Come back here!" I shouted after Inuyasha, "I'm not done with you!" But he just kept on walking. I looked around to notice everyone in the parking lot staring at me.

"What are you looking at?!" I snapped, still riled up from my fight with Inuyasha. Everyone turned away from me as I walked to the school building to homeroom. I took my seat near the back of the room, putting my head on the table. Only my second day at school and I already got into my first fight.

**Aw, they're first fight. There's chapter 3! Does anyone know what Sessomaru was about to say? I hope you liked it this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. The Incident

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

"Kagome, what was up with you and Inuyasha this morning?" Sango asked me at lunch as I picked at my tater tots.

"Yeah. there may have been some people in America that didn't hear that argument," Miroku said.

"Was he bothering you?" Hojo asked protectively. I shook my head. I had a feeling if I said yes, Hojo would fight Inuyasha after school and Hojo would be beaten to a bloody pulp. Don't get me wrong, Hojo looked strong, but no where as strong as Inuyasha.

"I just wanted to ask him why he was so mean to me yesterday and glaring at me," I said, "And then he told me to stay away from me and got all hostile."

"He was odd yesterday," Sango said, "I've never seen him look at a girl so long. Glare or not."

"It just seems like he hates me," Kagome said, "And he doesn't even know me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kikyo said, a hint of jealousy in her voice, "Inuyasha doesn't let anyone get close to him." When the bell rang, I took my sweet time walking to chemistry, not wanting to face Inuyasha. But eventually, I reached the class. Inuyasha was already there, determinedly not looking at me as I sat down. It was hard to concentrate on the class. My argument with Inuyasha was still making my head spin. I've never gotten so mad at anyone in my life. Not even my annoying little brother. When the bell rang, Inuyasha was once again out his seat and out the door in a heartbeat.

It had begun to rain when I left school, leaving the streets slippery. I was walking down the parking lot, when I felt someone staring at me. I turned to see Inuyasha staring intently at me again from the other side of the parking lot, leaning against his car. I resisted the urge to yell at him again. No need to make two scenes in one day. I was so lost in my thoughts that it took a while before I heard an unnatural squealing sound beind me. I turned around and that's when everything seemed to move in slow motion. A large red van had lost control on the slippery parking lot and was spinning out of control. Right toward me. And it was one of those old, metal vans. My feet seemed rooted to the ground, unable to move, and a scream was caught in my throat. My eyes closed, awaiting the impending doom leading my way. I felt something knock me to the ground and heard the sick squelching sound of metal being bent, but there was no pain. Instead, I felt something warm and firm around my waist. Someone's arm, holding me close to what felt like a muscular chest and warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of amber eye looking back at me. Inuyasha's eyes. It was his arm around my waist and his chest I was pressed against. My eyes traveled to his other hand, which was pressed against the red van, which had stopped. But that wasn't it. His hand had left a dent in the truck. That's right. Inuyasha's _hand _had left a _dent _in a _large metal truck_. HIS HAND! DENTED A LARGE METAL TRUCK! Shouldn't the truck have dented him instead, not the other way around?

Inuyasha looked down at me for a moment, his amber eyes wide, breathing heavily. Then he stood up and walked away. Not seconds after he walked off, people crowded me and the van.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" asked Hojo, his head poking out of the driver side window. My mind was spinning with what had just happened. How did Inuyasha stop a van with his bare hands? My ears picked up the panicked cries of people around me. I vaguely heard that someone had called an ambulance.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	5. At the Hospital

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

An ambulance came to take me and Hojo to the hospital. Stupid Inuyasha told them that I probably hit my head. So that's why now I was sitting in a hospital bed in the emergency room, my mother babbling on about how I could have been killed and this and that and the other thing. Hojo was sitting in the bed next to me, apologizing over and over. Between the two of them, I think I was actually beginning to experience some head trauma.

"Kagome Hiurashi," said the doctor who had came in through the door. I turned to look at him. He had tan skin, narrow, warm amber eyes and waist long silver hair pulled up into a ponytail. I wondered if this was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, since he looked an awful lot like them.

"I'm Doctor Inutaisho Takahashi," the doctor said, confirming my thoughts, "You seem to be fine. My son said you may have hit your head, but everything seems to be in order. Look at the light." He shined a little flashlight into my eyes.

"Are dizzy or nauseous?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Kagome, I am so, so sorry," Hojo said. I don't why he was so sorry. He had a large cut on the side of his head from the incident and a few bruises. But I was fine. Then again, he did almost crush me with is van. I would have been crushed if Inuyasha hadn't saved me.

"Inuyasha saved me," I said, "He pushed me out of the way. It was amazing. He got to me so fast." I thought I saw something flash in Inutaisho's eyes. But it was gone a second later.

"Isn't Inuyasha your son?" my mother asked him. He nodded.

"Come back if you experience any major disorientation," Dr. Takahashi said, "Beside that, you're free to go." I jumped off the bed, eager to get out. My mother followed me out the door.

"Call your father when we get home," my mother said. I groaned.

"You told him?" I said. She looked at me apologetically.

"Poor guy is probably having a heart attack," I mumbled.

"Go into the waiting room," my mother said, "I have to sign some papers." I headed toward the waiting room...until I heard voices down the next hall. I peeked down the hall to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaiso talking in distressed voices.

"How could you save that mortal?" Sesshomaru hissed at Inuyasha. Mortal? What did he mean? I mean, I know I'm mortal, but wasn't he too? Maybe he was just egotistical. Like his annoying little brother.

"What was I suppose to do, let her die?" Inuyasha hissed back.

"You put our family in danger," Sessomaru snapped. What in the world did they mean?

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha just did what he thought was right," Inutaisho said, "And he's right. He couldn't just stand there and let the girl die."

"Yes he could," Sessomaru snapped. I let in a sharp intake of breath. How could he be so cold? But the three of them heard me and looked right at me. I had to think fast.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" I asked timidly. Inuyasha glanced at me to his father.

"We'll see you at home," Inutaisho said, taking Sesshomaru's arm and leading him away from me and Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked toward me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"How did you get to me so fast?" I asked, saying the first question that came to mind.

"I walked," Inuyasha said. I frowned. I didn't mean how he got to me _now_.

"How did you get to me when the van came my way?" I asked, "At school." Inuyasha smirked.

"I was standing right next to you Kagome," he said. I frowned.

"No, you weren't," I said, "You were next to your car. Across the parking lot. No where near me."

"Kagome, you hit your head," Inuyasha said, "You're confused." He was really starting to irritate me.

"I'm fine," I insisted, "And not only did you get to me fast. How did you stop the van? With only your hand?"

"You know, most people would say thank you when someone saves their life," Inuyasha snapped. I scowled at him.

"Thank you," I said through gritted teeth. We stood there in silence for a moment, glaring at each other.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," I said firmly. Inuyasha frowned at me.

"Fine," he said sternly, "Then I hope you're happy with disappointment." With that, Inuyasha turned on his heel stormed down the hallway. He turned to me halfway down the hallway and said, "No one is going to believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," I said. Inuyasha just turned around and left, leaving me standing there, angry and confused.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Talking

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

Do you know ow many times someone has to here "Are you okay?" to go crazy? I know. 142. That's how many times I heard it in school the next day. Everyone kept asking me and Hojo about it. But Inuyasha remained left alone, as usual. Hojo ad caught p with me at my locker at the end of the day.

"Hey Kagome, are you doing anything this Saturday?" he asked.

"No, why?" I said, putting my books in my locker.

"Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and I are going down to Mizu Beach and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Hojo said. I noticed his cheeks were stained pink.

"Okay," I said, "Sounds like fun." Hojo's face broke into a wide smile.

"Great," he said, "So I'll tell you the details tomorrow."

"Cool," I said. Hojo grinned again and walked off. I closed my locker and waked out the school doors.

"Kagome," said a voice behind me. I turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the school doorway,

"Yes," I said coolly, still angry at him.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked. My eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Do you want a ride home?" Inuyasha repeated slowly, as if I had a mental problem. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked suspiciously. Inuyasha sighed and took a step forward and leaned down to whisper in my ear so no one else could hear.

"I need to talk to you in private," he whispered. I felt a shiver go down my spine at the feeling of his warm breath against my neck. Since my voice seemed to fail me, I just nodded. Inuyasha leaned away from me, smirking, and led me to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me, then stepped inside the drivers side. I noted the odd looks we attracted when I stepped into his car. Inuyasha backed smoothly out of the spot and drove down the road. I noticed he was going in the direction opposite from my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I just want to talk to you," he said. We drove in silence for a moment until we got to the part of town that was more trees than houses. Inuyasha parked near the sidewalk and turned off the engine.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked. Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his hair, ten turned to look at me.

"Not exactly," Inuyasha said, "What do you think happened?" I shrugged.

"Super powers?" I asked, "A radioactive spider? Alien from another planet? Radioactive rays?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"That's super hero stuff," he said, "What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the villian?" I felt an involuntray shiver go through me at is words.

"You're not the villain," I said, surprising myself at my conclusion.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha said softly.

"I just know," I said, just as softly. Inuyasha chuckled again.

"We shouldn't be friends," he said. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to be," he continued.

"You're making no sense," I said. Inuyasha grinned.

"Why don't we just hang out sometime?" I suggested, trying to make some sense of the situation, "Why don't you come to the beach with me and my friends?"

"Where?" he asked.

"Mizu beach," I answered. Inuyasha's grin faded.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said. It sounded like he wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"Hojo wouldn't like that," Inuyasha said, his joking tone returning. I frowned.

"There's nothing going on between me and Hojo," I said firmly.

"Tell him that," Inuyasha said, "You and I hang out another time." Inuyasha started the car again and started heading toward my house, with no directions.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"Higurashi Shrine right?" he said. Duh. Of course everyone here knew where Higurashi shrine was. We drove in a comfortable silence and reached my house in no time.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," I said tentatively.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a grin and winked at me. I felt my cheeks turn pink as I got out the car and stumbled up to the house, tripping over my own feet one time. I swear I heard him chuckle again before he drove off.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. The Legend

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

It didn't take long for Saturday to arrive. The week passed by pretty fast. Inuyasha and I no longer were at each other's throats. We were pretty close to friends, saying hi to each other in the hallways, he stopped glaring at me, and working well together in Chemistry. I tried asking him again to come with my friends and I to Mizu Beach, but he wouldn't budge. And refused to talk about the day he stopped the van. And I noticed something else about Inuyasha. He always wore a hat. So far, he never wore the same hat twice. I asked him why he always covered his head, but he always evaded the question.

Now I was in Hojo's van- he had gotten the dent in it that Inuyasha made fixed- between Sango and Miroku with Kikyo in the front with Hojo, who was driving.

"So Kagome, did you hear about the dance next Saturday?" Sango asked. I nodded. The dance was all the school ad been buzzing about all week.

"Are you going with anyone?" she asked, "Like Inuyasha?" she added teasingly. I blushed.

"Inuyasha and I are just friends," I said. Sango shrugged.

"What ever you say," she said, then said in a lower voice only I could here, "Do you think Miroku will ask me?" My eyes widened.

"You like Miroku?" I whispered back. Sango bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, I do, okay," she said quietly, "I don't know why, but I do. There's just something about him..."

"Well you should ask him," I suggested, "It's the twenty first century Sango." Sango thought about that for a moment.

"You're right," she said, "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"We're here!" Hojo announced. We all got out and made our way down the beach. I had been to Mizu Beach before as a child wen visiting my mother, but barley remembered it. It was located near a small town called Rei that was so small, it was more like a village. It actually was called Rei Village. It was also so small that one way or another, everyone was related. Mizu beach was beautiful, with warm white sand and beautiful blue water. The three of us set up by the shore while they guys went surfing. Well, Miroku surfed. Hojo just sorta fell over and over again. Us girls had worn our bating suits under out clothes so we wouldn't have to change when we got to the beach. Sango had on a pink and green striped bikini, Kikyo had on a bikini with a white top and sparkly red bottom. I had worn my favorite shimmery light blue bikini.

"Kagome, Kikyo, do you want to go swimming?" Sango asked. I agreed while Kikyo wanted to stay behind. The water felt good. Nice and cool. Sango and I even had a splash fight. Childish, I know, but she started it.

When we got back, three more boys were sitting with the group along with Miroku and Sango. One boy looked the youngest with tan skin, black hair and green eyes, wearing blue trunks. The other was tan with gray eyes and dirty blonde hair, wearing green trunks. The last boy, also tan, looked the oldest with the longest hair, that was brown fell to his waist and was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were a stormy blue and he was wearing black trunks.

"Hi girls," Hojo said, "This is Ateji," the black haired boy said hi, "Niji," the blonde boy waved his hand, "And Koga," the boy with stormy blue eyes winked at me.

"To bad your date couldn't come Kagome," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Date?" Hojo asked, glancing from me to Kikyo.

"Kagome invited Inuyasha Takahashi," Kikyo said. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"The Takahashi's don't come here," said Ateji, but his tone made it sound different.

Miroku, Ateji and Niji went to surf again. Sango and Kikyo went to get something to eat, leaving Koga and I alone.

"What did Ateji mean?" I asked Koga after a minute of silence. Koga chuckled.

"You caught that?" he said, "Well, long story short. There's this legend around is that the people of Rei are desended from Wolf Demons of the Feudal Era of Japan. And the Takahashi's are decedents of the Wolf Demon's enemies, the Inus. The Dog Demons. Dog Demons were usually trouble, destroying whole villages in minutes. The Takahashi's- well, their ancestors- came here, insisting to be different from other Inus. That they did not attack humans. The elders of the village did not want them living here, but had them sign a treaty explaining the boundaries of the village that the Inus could not cross. To this day, that treaty is still in effect."

"Which is why Inuyasha didn't want to come," I mumbled, more to myself than to Koga, "I wonder why he didn't tell me?" Koga shrugged. Sango and Kikyo came back and the subject of the Wolf Demons and Inus dropped, but remained in my thoughts. I had some research to do when I got. On the Wolf Demons and Inus/Dog Demons of Feudal Japan.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Realization

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

Hojo drove me home that day. When I got home, my mother had asked how my day was. I mumbled a quick "Nice," rushing up to my room. Eager to get my computer. I sat down in front of my computer and turned it on, waiting impatiently for it to start up. I went on line and goggled "Rei Village Legends." I clicked the first website. The opening page was black with a picture of a brown wolf and white dog, looking ready to attack each other and _Rei Island Legend _written in rugged writing on top. I scrolled down the page and eventually found something that said _The Rivalry of Wolf Demons and Inus. _I clicked the link a single paragraph appeared. It was more or less what Koga had told me, but under it were one other things to click. One said _Signs that Someone is an Inu_. I clicked it and red through the list.

_1. Unnatural speed_

Inuyasha got to me awfully quick be fast to save me from Hojo's van.

_2. Extreme inhuman strength_

There was still no explanation for how Inuyasha stopped the van with only his hand

_3. When Inus are hungry, their eyes are cold and often glaring. But when satisfied, their eyes are bright, almost sparkling_

I remembered how Inuyasha glared at me my first day of school. Then suddenly, when I saw him again his eyes were bright with a sparkle in them

_4. Inu eyes are usually amber. They also have unusually long hair, usually white or light gray._

I fet my heart stutter. Inuyasha had amber eyes. And long white hair.

_5. Inus are inhumanly beautiful_

Well, that sentence spoke for itself. Inuyasha was easily the most beautiful guy I've ever seen

_6. Inus will travel with at least one other Inu, no matter how much they hate each other, especially if they are blood relatives. It's a matter loyalty._

I noticed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were always togeter, despite their obvious hatred for each other. Come to think of it, Sesshomaru fit the description of an Inu too. Could he be one to? Was this thing hereditary or something? There was more about Inus under the list.

_Inu powers are hereditary. Someone can also become an Inu by mating or being bitten by an Inu. Inus mate for life. Inus look human, beside there unusual hair and eye color. Half-breed Inus often have dog ears atop there head/_

Hereditary? So that means Inuyasha's who family were Inus? And the dog ear thing? That would explain why Inuyasha always wore a hat. I skimmed the list again, my body trembling. Could it be Inus actually exist? Everything on the list fit Inuyasha perfectly. And it was the only explanation to how he got to me so fast and stopped Hojo's van with just his hand. Inuyasha was an Inu.

**There's chapter 8! Sorry it was so sort. I'll make the next one longer. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Confrontation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Twilight or Beauty and the Beast.**

I walked to school the next Monday anxious. I was going to confront Inuyasha after school. I had read the list enough to memorize it, although it was stil folded up in the pocket of my jeans. By my research, I concluded Inuyasha was a half-breed, which explained his constant wear of hats. To hide his ears. And the rest of his family must have been full blooded Inus. Except someone in is family must have been human. I did a bit more researc online and found out that in order for a half-breed to be born, there must be a human gene in the famiy bloodline. I also learned that Inus were usually deadly creatures, immortal and indestructible. Their usual prey was humans. But Koga had told me Inuyasha's family was different. I hope he's right.

School passed in a blur. I was to anxious about confrontation with Inuyasha. Sango noticed my nervousness during lunch and asked what was wrong. I shook my head and said, "Nothing. Just got alot of homework to do." I don't think she believed me, but didn't press the subject. Unlike Hojo who wouldn't shut the hell up, bugging me about what was wrong. I swear, I was ready to punch him in the mose by the end of lunch period.

All to quickly, the end of school came. I went out to the parking lot, immediately finding Inuyasha leaning against his car, which was parked right next to his brother's although bot boys were determinedly not looking at each other. I remembered what the list had said about Inus always traveling with at least one other of their kind, no matter how much they hated each other. I took a deep breath and walked toward Inuyasha, my heart pounding so loud I was sure he could ear it. Literally. I also found out Inus have a great sense of smell and sight. Inuyasha's head turned in my direction, his amber eyes curious. I walked right up to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quitely. Inuyasha grinned. I noticed for the first time that his teeth were unusually sharp looking.

"You are," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"In private," I added. Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"Get in the car," he said, opening the passenger side door for me. I got in and Inuyasha got into the diver's side. He and Sesshomaru shared a look before Inuyasha drove off. I noticed Inuyasha was heading to the town park. I had been there millions of times as a child. And I knew just where to lead him to talk in private.

Inuyasha parked the car and got out, opening my door for me.

"Follow me," I said, leading the way. I was sure we could find somewhere to talk in private.

"I know where we can go," Inuyasha said, "Follow me." He led me off the trail into the forest. I followed close behind him. We were walking for almost an hour when I asked where we were going.

"Almost there," Inuyasha muttered. About ten minutes later, the forest opened up to a beautiful meadow. It had a scattering of flowers in almost every color imaginable and was so closed off, you couldn't hear the people in the park or the cars on the road. The grass was luscious and a beautiful green. I stood there for a moment, taking in the beauty of it.

"It's my meadow," Inuyasha said softly, "I found it when exploring the forest one day. I come here whenever I want to be alone or think." Inuyasha turned to me, his amber eyes intense, "I never bought anyone else here before. No one else even knows about it." I stared at him in amazement, almost forgetting why I wanted to talk to him. I turned away, walking to the middle of the meadow and sitting down, my back to him.

"I know what you are," I said. I heard Inuyasha walk toward me until I could feel his presence right behind me.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I took a deep calming breath.

"You're impossibly fast," I said, my voice shaking, "And strong. You're hair is long and white and your eyes are amber. The look in you eyes change from time to time, from cold to sparkling. And you stay near your brother, although you obviously dislike him." I swallowed hard and repeated, "I know what you are." I heard Inuyasha kneel behind me. His hands rested on my shoulders and I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Say it," he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

"Say it out loud," he said his beautiful husky voice. I tried to speak, but no words came out of my mouth.

"Say it," he repeated, is breath brushing against my ear. I opened my mouth and spoke one word.

"Inu," I whispered.

"Are you afraid?" Inuyasha asked, his voice still a whisper. I thought for a moment. Despite what I learned, despite the fact that Inus were seen as deadly creatures with humans as their main prey and that Koga had told me that they could destroy a whole village in seconds. Despite the fact that Inuyasha had the strength to stop a huge metal van with one hand and could kill me in half a second if he wanted to, I wasn't scared.

"No," I said, turning to him to find his face so close to mine, our noses touched. Inuyasha's hand reached up, ripping off his red hat and revealing two white pointy dogs ears.

"You know Inus eat humans," he growled.

"But you don't," I said softly. Inuyasha grimaced.

"You're right," he said in a low husky voice, "But you," his hand dropped his hat to brush softly against my cheek, "You're scent is intoxicating. I never wanted a human so badly. You're like my own personal heroin." Inuyasha leaned forward, his nose against my throat. I shivered, not from fear, but pleasure. I trembled slightly. Inuyasha chuckled darkly.

"You should be scared," he mumbled against my neck.

"I'm not," I said, "I know what you are Inuyasha. I even know your only a half...Inu." I stopped myself in time. I read online that Inus were deeply offended when called half breeds. I'm sure Inuyasha caught my hesitation, but didn't say anything. He pulled back a bit, looking into my eyes, his hand tangling in my hair, his other hand still on my shoulder.

"And so beauty fell in love with the beast," he mumbled softly, a smile on his face. It was the first time I saw a real smile on his face. I smiled back.

"What a dumb beauty," I said softly. Inuyasha chuckled again.

"What a sick, masochistic beast," Inuyasha said, then sighed, his smile fading.

"This shouldn't be happening," he said softly, "We shouldn't be together but...I just can't stay away from you."

"Than don't," I said. That's when Inuyasha did something unexpected. He kissed me. Right on the lips. I melted into the kiss, my eyes fluttering shut, feeling his soft, warm lips move against my own with a gentleness I didn't expect from Inuyasha. And at that moment, the world seemed to melt, leaving just the two of us. Beauty and the Beast. Like a fairy tale. An Anarchic Fairy Tale.

**There's chapter 9! I loved the confrontation/meadow scene of the movie :) It was my favorite scene. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Everything Will Change

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

Inuyasha backed away from the kiss suddenly.

"I shouldn't be doing this," he said, moving away from me a little. I looked at him curiously. His hands balled into fists, the tendons bulging out.

"It's dangerous," he said, standing with is back facing me.

"Inuyasha," I said softly, standing and reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he swiftly turned around, his eyes cold.

"You don't understand Kagome," he said, "God, how could I be so stupid?"

"I-I don't understand," I stuttered.

"Kagome," he said in a low voice, "I'm dangerous. I'm the world's greatest predator. _Everything _about me draws you in," Inuyasha leaned close to me and whispered, "My voice," than drew back a little so I was fact to face with him and said, "My face. Even my scent." Inuyasha chuckled darkly before continuing, "As if I need any of that." In an instant, Inuyasha was all the way across the meadow from me.

"As if you could outrun me!" he shouted, than ripped up a tree, throwing at across the forest. I watched a cloud of birds fly away from where the tree landed.

"As if you could fight me off!" he shouted again. Again, he was right in front of me.

"I could kill you so easily now," he said, bringing up a hand to cup my cheek. I stood there, perfectly still as his fingers traced from my jaw to my lips.

"But I don't want to," Inuyasha continued.

"I know you won't hurt me," I said, looking right at Inuyasha. He kissed me again, holding me against him as if I was a delicate china doll.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a low, husky voice. Me however, I was breathless. I couldn't even speak. Inuyasha's nose trailed along my neck, taking in my scent, then up my jaw, to my ears and forehead and back down to my lips. I had tangled my hands in his silver hair and that's when I felt them. His ears, warm, soft and fuzzy. I parted from him for a moment, looking up at his ears.

"Can I...?" I asked, pointing at his ears. Inuyasha gave me an odd look and nodded. Happily, I began to stoke one of the little White triangular ears.

"Your ears are so cute," I couldn't help but squeal. Inuyasha snorted.

"They're hideous," Inuyasha said, "The proof that I am a half-breed."

"Well, I love them," I said, "They're adorable." They truly were. Those little white, triangular dog ears were too cute. Inuyasha stared at me, confusion on his face.

"You are a peculiar girl Kagome Higurashi," he said. I felt a thrill go through me as he said my full I was satisfied with my ear time, Inuyasa kissed me again and I knew then that things were going to change.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. In Kagome's Room

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

Inuyasha, with his red hat back in place, drove me home at the end of the day. I was oddly restless, both excited and shocked by what I had found out today. Inuyasha and I shared one last kiss before I went inside my home, practically skipping.

"You're awfully happy," my grandfather pointed out as I passed by the kitchen, where he was reading a newspaper while my mother prepared dinner.

"What as you in such a good mood sweetie?" my mother asked.

"I just hung out with Inuyasha after school," I said, unable to keep the grin spreading across my face. My mother smiled sweetly.

"Is he special?" my mother asked teasingly. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. I just shrugged and mumbled, "Yeah." Before rushing upstairs to my room, avoiding any awkward conversations with my mother and grandfather, although I swear I heard my mother yell, "Stay safe!" from the kitchen. I went into my room, closing the door behind me... and nearly jumped out of my skin. Inuyasha was laying coolly on my bed, hands behind is head, staring at the ceiling, his lips were pressed together as he if he was trying not to laugh.

"Stay safe," he chuckled. I blushed and decided to change the subject.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded toward the window.

"Window," he said, "Come lay down." He moved over, patting the spot next to him. I hesitantly lay next to him. That's wen I noticed something on his other side.

"Buyo?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You have a nice cat," Inuyasha said, reaching down a hand to pet Buyo. I giggled. An dog demon bonding with a cat, it was just plain odd. Suddenly, I let out a loud yawn. I hadn't realized how tired I was, but I did have a long day.

"I"m going to go get ready for bed," I said, "Are you staying?"

"Do you want me too?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded.

"Then I'll stay," he said. I smiled at him. Grabbing my pajamas, light blue with, ironically, little white puppies on them, and I made my way to my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I changed, brushed my teeth. Outside the room, I heard Buyo's heavy paws hitting the floor as he left my room. I couldn't help but be relieved that he left. I didn't exactly want to lay in bed with my boyfriend with the family cat laying right there. Inuyasha looked up when I stepped out of the bathroom and grinned.

"Nice PJs," he said. I smiled shyly at im as I laid back down next to him. Inuyasha pulled the covers over me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What if my mother of grandfather comes in?" I asked sleepily. Inuyasha took off his hat, his ears twitching.

"Super hearing," he said, "I'll hear them coming a mile away. Now get some sleep Kagome, you look exhausted." Inuyasha stroked my hair and began humming. I didn't recognize the song. It sounded like a lullaby. I listened to him humming in my ear until sleep overtook me.

**There's chapter 11! I'm sorry some of my chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer. Please Review!**


	12. Meeting His Parents

****

Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

Sango and I walked to lunch together the next day. I scanned the lunchroom for Inuyasha and was surprised to see that he wasn't sitting with Sesshomaru. But Inuyasha had driven me to school today, where could he be? I got my lunch, feeling slightly down.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's looking at you again," Sango said. My head snapped up and I followed Sango's gaze to the back of the cafeteria. Inuyasha was sitting by himself, his gaze right on me. He held up a hand and curled his finger, signaling me to go to him.

"Go," Sango whispered, nudging me toward him, "And tell me all about it later." I nodded, making my way across the cafeteria. I sat across from Inuyasha.

"Hi," I said nervously. Inuyasha grinned.

"Hi," he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, taking a bite of my cheeseburger.

"I want you to meet my parents," Inuyasha said. I nearly chocked on my cheeseburger as he said that. Me? Meet his parents? I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Is Sesshomaru going to be there?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he frightens me," I said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I won't let him touch you," Inuyasha said, "So what do you say? Will you meet my parents?" I thought it over for a moment.

"Okay," I finally said, "I'll meet your parents."

* * *

Inuyasha drove me to his house after school. It was need inside the woods near town. We were driving for so long, I was scared for a moment that we were lost. But the trees soon thinned out and revealed a large pale red house trimmed with black. Inuyasha parked in the gray garage next to it.

"Come on," he said as I got out the car. He took my hand and led me in the house. It was large and colorful inside. There were lots of plants, the halls were painted a royal blue color.

"My mother enjoys color," Inuyasha explained with a smile. He led me to what the kitchen were two people cooking. One was a beautiful woman with pale skin and straight black hair that fell well past her waist, wearing a pale pink summer dress and red ballet flats. The other was Dr. Takahashi. The woman looked up when we entered.

"Inuyasha, you're home," she said, her dark blue eyes sparkling happily. With her looks, she had to be human, which explained why Inuyasha only half-demon.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, stirring something in a pot.

"This is my girlfriend, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Kagome, this is my mother Izayoi." I smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Izayoi said, shaking my hand.

"You too Mrs. Takahashi," I said.

"Call me Izayoi," she said.

"Nice to see you again Kagome," Mr. Takahashi said from where he was chopping vegetables.

"Nice to see you to Dr. Takahashi," I said. He chuckled.

"Please, call me Inutaisho," he said. At that moment. A door somewhere slammed shut. Inuyasha groaned.

"What is that stench?" said a male voice I recognized. Sesshomaru. He came into the kitchen, took one look at me and his scowl deepened.

"That answers my quetion," he said bitterly.

"Sesshomaru, be nice," Izayoi said sternly, "Kagome is out guest." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Only Inuyasha would be fool enough to fall for a human," he said. Inutaisho cleared his throat loudly, glaring at his son.

"Watch your mouth young man," he said. Sesshomaru looked like he was bitting back a retort.

"She better not tell anyone about us," he said.

"I would never tell anyone," I said, knowing immediately what he was talking about. He thought I would tell people they were Inus. Well, all but their mother. I think. Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, and smirked, but the smile did not reach his cold amber eyes.

"You better not," he said coldly.

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi said sternly.

"No, she should know," Sesshomaru said, "If this thing between you and Inuyasha goes wrong, this will end badly for _all _of us." I swallowed hard and nodded. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, looking ready to kill him.

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi shouted, "Come here and help make dinner," then she added sweetly, "Inuyasha, why don't you show Kagome the rest of the house." Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha, purposely bumping into his shoulder. I felt Inuyasa's grip on my hand tighten as he left the room, leading me up the green carpeted stairs.

"Sorry about Sesshomaru," he mumbled, "He can be such an ass sometimes. Well, all the time actually."

"It's okay," I said.

"No it's not," he said, "Sometimes I could just rip his head off. Especially how he treats mother sometimes just because she's human." A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips. Then he sighed.

"Sorry, I must be scaring you," he said. I shook my head. Inuyasha led me to a white door.

"This is my room," he said. Was that a hint of nervousness in is voice. He opened the door, leading me inside. The room was cleaner than I would think a uys room would be. The wall were painted a bright red. Against the left wall was a bed with a gold frame. Against the wall in front of us was a black velvet chair, facing the large window. Against the right wall was a flat screen TV attached to the wall and next to it was a bookshelf stacked with CDs. There was also a guitar.

"You play guitar?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded and I could have sworn he was blushing.

"I wrote a song about you," he said, "Do you want to hear it?" I smiled at him and said, "I'd love to."

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. The Song

**Thanks for the great reviews! The song in this chapter was written by me to the tune of **_**Bella's Lullabye **_**from the Twilight Soundtrack (or whatever tune is to your liking). Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight or the song Bella's Lullabye.**

**But I own the song I wrote in this :)**

Inuyasha picked up the guitar and sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, signaling for me to sit there. I sat down across from him as he tuned his guitar.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Inuyasha began the song. His voice was beautiful. Low and husky, but the most beautiful voice I've ever heard that sent thrills through my body. The beginning of the song was tense:

_Emotions running_

_Tension building_

_Sparks flying through the air_

_What's this feeling?_

_Why do I even care for this girl?_

_This human girl that plagues my every single thought I have all day_

_Always in my head, driving me mad_

Then the tone changed to sweet:

_Every day and every night_

_Every dawn and every dusk_

_Every rise and set of the sun_

_From sunrise to twilight_

_From the night until the day you hover around me_

_Like a poison gas_

_Fooling with my senses_

_My angel and my life _

_The only thing I've ever had to life for_

_From when I wake up to when I got to bed_

_You're always running through my head_

I began to recognize the melody of the song. It was the one he had hummed to me the night he spent in my room:

_Like a drug coursing through every single one of my pulsing veins_

_Keeping me alive and taking away all of my pain_

_You are what I live for now_

_How I fell for you, I don't know how_

_Fate has a funny way of working_

_Nothing in my life could have ever prepared me for this_

_To feel such an emotion is like to be bewitched_

_A feeling you've aroused in me, a promise sealed with a loving kiss_

"It's not that good," he said, an embarrassed tone to is voice, a light pink blush staining his tan cheeks as he looked down. I placed my hand on his chin, lifting his face, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"It was beautiful," I said, tears in my eyes. The song was simply lovely. I couldn't believe he wrote it for me. Inuyasha grinned, putting his guitar back where it was and coming to sit back next to me.

"You really wrote that for me?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded, lifting a hand to cup my cheek.

"You do odd things to me Kagome," he said in a low, husky voice. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"I love you Kagome," he said softly. I felt tears in my eyes again. It was the first time I ever heard him say it. I mean, I knew he loved me, but to hear him say it was wonderful.

"I love you too Inuyasha," I said, running my fingers through his long, sliver hair. Inuyasha leaned forward, capturing my lips in a kiss so passionate I felt it all the way down to my toes. He gently lay me down on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. We stayed there, entangled in each other, hands wandering and lips moving against one another. My hands were undoing the buttons on Inuyasha's shirt when there was a knock at his door.

"Time for lunch half-breed. And mom asked if you're human his coming to dinner too," came Sesshomaru's voice from the other side of the door. Inuyasha growled.

"Coming pain-in-the-ass," Inuyasha snapped back. Sesshomaru's footsteps were heard going down the all. Inuyasha sighed.

"We better go," he said, "Before my mom comes up here. Now _that _would be awkward." I giggled. Inuyasha stood up, pulling me up with him.

"You are staying for dinner, aren't you?" he asked, taking my hand in his as we walked out his room and down the all.

"Sure," I said, "Besides," I pecked his cheek and whispered in his ear, "You're finishing what you started back there." I nodded back to his bedroom, where out make-out session had been cut short. Inuyasha just grinned widely.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Passing Notes in Class

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Twilight or the Viper.**

Dinner with Inuyasha's famliy was...odd. His parents had made Italian food and it was delicious. I noticed Inuaysha ate like his father, as if it were is last meal and they each had four helpings of everything. And, ironically, Sesshomaru and his mother ate with the same dignified manner, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha occasionally throwing dirty looks at each other. I began to wonder if they were going to attack each other right then and there. Their parents asked them about school. Both boys muttered "Fine." Izayoi asked me about myself. Well, mostly about me and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru muttered, "Inuyasha never showed an interest in girls. I thought he was gay." This earned him a sharp smack on the arm from his mother, although he looked like it didn't even phase him.

"Sessomaru, watch your language," she scolded.

"Say's the girly-boy," Inuyasha murmured under his breath. However, his mother heard him.

"You too young man," she said. I couldn't help but smile. They seemed so...family like.

After dinner, Inuyasha and I retreated back to his room to continue the moment that Sesshomaru had interrupted.

* * *

Inuyasha drove me to school the next day. He had spent the night in my room again. He did that quite often, quietly slipping in and out the window.

Today was a particulary warm and sunny day. I wore a pink shimmery tank top with a denim skirt that stopped just above my knee, and green ballet flats. I glanced out the kitchen window, where I was finishing up breakfast just in time to see Inuyasha's red Viper pull up. I practically skipped to the door, grabbing my bag on the way, and down the drive to his car. Inuyasha was sitting in the drivers seat wearing a red and black bandana, black short sleeve shirt, jeans, red sneakers and black sunglasses over his amber eyes.

"Nice glasses," I said as he backed out the driveway and started down the road. He grinned.

"Nice skirt," he said. I tugged self-consciously at the hem of my skirt, which had iked up when I sat down. Inuyasha chuckled softly.

We soon pulled into the student parking lot. Inuyasha got out and opened my door for me. While we walked up to school, Inuyasha did something he never did before at school. He slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. Sure, most of the students knew we were dating, but we were usually only this close when we were alone. I noticed a few stares aimed at us. More than a few actually. More like every single person in the parking lot.

"People are staring," I whispered to Inuyasha. I watched his amber eyes scan the parking lot.

"Not her- oh, never mind, she just looked," Inuyasha said. The shrugged.

"Oh well," he said, "I'm going to hell anyway. I'm breaking all the rules."

Unfortunately, we had to separate for homeroom. But not before sharing a long kiss.

Two periods later during Math, Sango, who sat right next to me in the back, passed me a note.

_What's up with you and Inuyasha? Spill, girl. _I saw her out of the corner of my eye practically bouncing out of her seat. I wrote back:

_**We're dating. **_I passed it back to her. She read it and rolled her dark brown eyes, wrote something else, and passed it back.

_Well duh, I know that, _she had written, _I meant how serious are you? How far have you gone? Is he a good kisser? Did you meet is parents? Have you had sex yet? Oh my god, don't tell me your pregnant! Does Inuyasha know? He is the father right? _I stiffled a giggle. Sometimes, Sango had such an overactive imagination. I wrote quickly:

_**Calm down Sango, you're going to pop a brain vessel. Inuyasha and I have only made out. Yes he's a good kisser. Very good :) Yes, I've met his parents. They were really nice. And no, we haven't had sex yet and I'm not pregnant. You read too many romance novels Sango.**_I passed the note back to her. I watched a smile spread across her face and er pen fly across the paper and handed it back to me. She wrote:

_(squeals) OMG! I'm so happy for you. Lucky! Miroku hasn't even made one move on me yet :( Did he say he loves you? _I knew for a while that Sango liked Miroku. But the poor boy was so _dense_. Seriously. I was surprised he hadn't realized yet that Sango liked him. I wrote back.

_**Yeah, he told me he loves me :D And I said it back.**_

_**And for the Miroku thing, why don't you ask him to prom? It's the twenty first century girl, get with the times. Ask him out. **_Sango read the note and bite back a giggle. She glanced quickly at Miroku, sitting three seats in front of her and then wrote back:

_Hmmm, maybe I will. You'll be going with Inuyasha of course. _I turned to her and shrugged. She took the paper back, scribbled something else and handed it back.

_Did he ask you yet? _she had written.

_**No, but he probably will soon, **_I wrote back. It was hard to _not _realize prom was coming up with all the fliers around school. Prom was only about three weeks away.

_Tell me when he asks you. We can go shopping for dresses in Tokyo. _she wrote. I was about to write back when the teacher came up the row, continuing her lecture. I swiftly hide the note under my binder and acted like I had been paying attention the whole time. When the teacher went back to the front of the room, I turned back to Sango and nodded yes.

**It was w.i.t.c.h fan in ut idea that I add to the story part of the movie when Edward was wearing his sunglasses (and he was looking so hot :) She actually reminded me since I had meant to put that part in this story, but forgot. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	15. Changing Kagome?

****

Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

I took my usual seat across from Inuyasha during lunch. I noticed is brow was furrowed, as if he was thinking of something.

"What's up?" I asked him. Inuyasha was quiet for a minute, then said, "Will you go to prom with me?" Was it just me, or did he sound nervous?

"Of course," I said, "Why do you sound so nervous?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if you said yes to someone else," he said, "Like Hojo. I'm he's coming to ask you right now." Inuyasha smirked at the end of his sentence. I turned to see Hojo heading toward us, eyeing Inuyasha nervously.

"I scare him," Inuyasha muttered in a smug voice, "Excellent."

"Hi Kagome," Hojo said, looking nervously from me to Inuyasha.

"Hello Hojo," I said. Hojo took a deep breath.

"I was wondering," he said quickly, "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Kagome is busy that night," Inuyasha said before I could answer, a smirk on his face, "In fact, she's busy every night as long as I'm involved." Hojo looked at him, fear clear on his face.

"I-I think Kagome can answer for herself," he stuttered. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am busy Hojo," I said. Hojo just nodded and went to sit back down. Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"He's a bold boy to behave like that," he said.

"You could behave," I said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't," he said with a grin. I just smiled, shaking my head at him.

* * *

My mother invited Inuyasha to dinner that day when we he drove me home. He graciously accepted. She left a few minutes later with grandpa to pick up something at the store, leaving me and Inuyasha alone.I always thought it was cool about my mother that she trusted me enough to have a boy in the house alone.

"You're mother's nice," Inuyasha said while we were sitting on my bed doing homework in my room. Well, I was doing homework. Inuyasha was laying on my bed, watching me and playing with my hair.

"I know," I said with a smile, "She's the sweetest person I know." I picked up my Math textbook to start the homework in it before I remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said, reaching over for my phone. Inuyasha watched me as I dialed Sango's number.

"Hello," came Sango's voice after two rings.

"Sango, it's Kagome," I said, "He asked me." I heard Sango squeal loudly on the other end and held the phone at arms length until she was done.

"And I asked Miroku," she said excitedly, "He said yes." I could practically hear her smiling, "So you want to go shopping for dresses in Tokyo this Saturday?"

"Of course," I said.

"Great," Sango said, "I'll pick you up around eleven. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said, before hanging up. I had a funny feeling she was doing a happy dance in her room right now.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango," I answered, "We're going dress shopping Saturday."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up. I set my homework aside to talk to him.

"Sure, what?" I asked. Inuyasha grinned whispered softly in my ear, "Green is my favorite color on you." His breath brushed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. All I could do was nod since words seemed to have failed me. Inuyasha noticed this and I felt him chuckle against my neck and press a kiss to my throat, sending my heart racing. Inuyasha laughed softly.

"Your heart is so loud," he said softly, his kisses trailing down my neck, to my collarbone until he pressed is ear against my chest, listening to my heart. He stayed there for a moment, just listening, before kissing me again. It was a long, passionate kiss. He gently pushed me down onto the bed, his body hovering over mine. When his tounge pressed against my lips, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore my mouth. His teeth bit down on my bottom lip, sending thrill through my body... then suddenly backed away, all the way across my bed in a motion so fast, I barley saw it. His face was dead serious.

"Did I bite you?" he asked. I blinked, confused, still dazed by the kiss, one of my hands moving to brush my bottom lip, Inuyasha moved toward me again, taking my face in is hands, his amber eyes pleading.

"Kagome, please, you have to answer me," he said, and repeated slowly, "Did I bite you?" I nodded. Inuyasha's hand brushed my bottom lip.

"No cut. No blood," he muttered to himself, "Do you feel any different?" Aside from the usual post-kiss daze, I felt fine.

"I feel fine," I said softly. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked. Inuyasha sighed heavily, letting go of my face. His face was lined with worry.

"Kagome, I can't lose control around you," he said softly, "If I bite you, even the smallest bite, you can turn into an Inu." I nodded, remembering when I had read it online. But I never thought of becoming one. Shockingly, the thought seemed like a good idea. Inus were immortal. I would keep aging while Inuyasha stayed the same age. I could be with him forever. Inuyasha and I would be equal. But what scared me the most, was the aging thing. I would keep aging until I was old enough to be his mother, grandmother, great-grandmother...I shuddered at the thought.

"Why wouldn't you change me?" I asked. Inuyasha's eyes sharpened.

"Inus are monsters Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I'm a monster. Every second, I have to be careful not to kill you. I could easily crush your skull or break your neck."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if I was an Inu," I argued. Inuyasha shook his head.

"And let you live this cursed life?" he said, "No Kagome. Besides, how would you explain your sudden change to your mother, father, grandfather?"

"My family owns a shrine Inuyasha," I said, "My grandfather really does believe in Inus and whatnot. He just doesn't know they exist right here in the neighborhood. And I would find out how to deal with my dad." I wrapped my arm around Inuyasha, burying my face in his chest.

"Please Inuyasha," I said softly, "I want to be with you. Forever. I'm going to keep aging while you stay this age." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll always be beautiful to me," he murmured into my hair. I frowned. He just wasn't getting it.

"I'll start looking be old enough to be your mother. Or grandmother," I said, trying to get him to understand, "Inuyasha, I want to be with you as it is now. _Please_," I lifted a and to cup his cheek. "Can you at least think about it?" Inuyasha sighed and I knew I was winning.

"Please Inuyasha," I whispered to him. He sighed.

"I'll _think _about it," he said, "But no guarantee." I smiled, hugging him tightly as I said, "Thank you Inuyasha."

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. A Night in Tokyo

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Twilight or the Viper.**

Saturday came quickly. Before I knew it, it was 10:55 and I was waiting for Sango. I was wearing jeans, a V-neck purple long sleeve shirt with vertical sliver stripes and black and white sneakers. I was brushing my hair up into a ponytail when I heard a car horn honk outside. I looked out my window to see Sango sitting in her convertible, which was dark pink with two black stripes going from the front to the back, with the top down. I grabbed my silver purse and went downstairs.

"I'm going shopping with Sango," I said to my mother as I passed the living where she and my grandfather were watching TV, "I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Have fun," my mother said, "And don't stay out to late."

"I won't," I said as I waked out the door to Sango's car.

"Hey Kagome," she said cheerfully as she drove off toward Tokyo.

"So you want to go to the mall?" she asked, "I'm sure there are plenty of dresses there." I agreed. The mall was about five minutes into the city. Sango was able to find parking close by and we went inside. To Sango, the mall was like a second home. She led me to a sop full of fancy dresses. I didn't even know where to start. We walked through the aisles of dresses, picking the ones we liked. When we had about five dresses each, we went to the dressing room.

"What do you think of this dress?" Sango asked while I was trying on one of mine. I peeked out of the dressing room to see her dress. It was light blue halter gown with purple ruffles at the collar and large purple ruffles on the bottom. I bit back a giggle.

"You look ready to do the can-can," I giggled. Sango frowned at herself in the mirror, then laughed herself.

"You're right," she said, going back into her dressing room. We came back out at the same time...and burst into laughter. We were both wearing the same dress. A red silk spaghetti strap gown.

"No?" Sango laughed.

"No," I agreed. We went back into our dressing rooms. I came back out first. I looked at myself in the mirror and fell in love with the dress. It was a sparkly emerald green mermaid style gown.

"Sango, how do you like this dress?" I asked. Sango peeked out of dressing room.

"Oh my God Kagome, you look gorgeous!" she said, beaming.

"Really?" I asked.

"Kagome, it would be a crime if you didn't get that dress," she said.

"Okay, I'll get it," I said, going to change back into my regular clothes. I waited for Sango to come out when I was done.

"Okay, I think this is the dress," Sango said. She came out the dressing room in a strapless dark pink ball gown, the skirt decorated with elaborate interweaving black flowers and green vines.

"It's beautiful," I said, "Perfect."

"I thought so," Sano said happily, "I'll get it." She changed back into her clothes and we went to pay for the dresses. We also went shopping for shoes. I got a pair of satin green pumps while Sango got a pair of dark pink pumps.

"I'm going to go shopping a bit more," Sango said, "Are you up to it?"

"Actually, I wanted to get a book from a store near here," I said, "I'll meet you in front of the mall in about an hour."

"Better make it two," Sango said. We agreed on two hours. I left the mall to the small bookshop that I knew was about two blocks down the street in a less busy part of the city. I was glad Sango and I agreed on two hours. I spent longer than I meant in the book store. I ended up buying the book _Twilight_. I heard it was good and thought it was about time I read it.

With only two minutes left to meet Sango I made my way back to the mall. The sun had begun to set and the street was deserted, although I could hear the sound of voices not far from where I was. That's when I heard it. Footsteps behind me. I stopped for a second, pretending to tie my shoe and the steps behind my quickened. I glanced over my shoulder to see two men in black walking straight toward me. I did the first thing I could think of. I stood and ran. The men ran behind me and I knew they would catch up to me soon. I might be able to loose them around the corner. I turned around the block to find myself facing the dead end of a deserted ally, three more men in black. My heart felt like it stopped. I turned and the two other men were behind me.

"Well, well, well," said one of the two men that followed me, "Look what we have here."

"A pretty little girl that's lost her way," said the second man that had followed me. I swallowed hard. Clutching my shoe bag tightly. The shoes were heavy and the box was hard. I was sure that if I sung it, I could do some damage to one of them. But my body seemed frozen.

"Why don't we have some fun with her?" said one of the men in the ally. In the blink of an eye, I was pinned against the wall with someone's hand holding my throat. A hand brushed against my cheek.

"A pretty girl like you would like fun, right?" said the man who had me pinned to the wall, his breath, which reeked of beer, brushing my face. I felt tears burn in my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

"Aw, she's crying," said one of the men in the ally with mock sympathy.

"Don't worry," the one who had me pinned to the wall whispered in my ear, "You'll be crying _much _harder in a second." He reached for my jeans, fumbling with the button. I tried to kick him, but a hand swiftly slapped me in the face. Suddenly, the sound of a car speeding down the road reached my ears. A red Viper jumped the curb, nearly running over two of the guys. The one holding me against the wall let me go and I slid down the wall. Inuyasha came out the car, his amber eyes burning with anger.

"Get in the car," he growled at me. I scrambeled to my feet and ran to the passenger seat of his car.

"Bad move man," said the third guys in the ally. Inuyasha just stood there, his body tense, his hands balled into fists and his eyes glaring at the five men in front of his.

"Leave," Inuyasha said in a voice I didn't recognize. His voice was lower and more feral. The men scattered. Inuyasha got back in the car and turned it around, speeding back toward the busy part of the city. I glanced at him, for the first time in my life, Inuyasha scared me. He looked different. is amber eyes had changed. Instead, the white of his eyes were bright red and his iris an electric blue. Two horizontal purple stripes were on each of his cheeks.

"Kagome," he growled in that low, feral voice, "Distract me, please. Distract me so I don't turn around and kill those men." Distract him? How? He was driving so fast that everything passed in a blur.

"You should slow down before you get a speeding ticket," I said. Inuyasha chuckled darkly. The stripes disappeared from his cheeks and his eyes turned back to amber, although they still held burning anger.

"A ticket," he said, shaking his head, "Kagome, how do you manage to get yourself into so much trouble? Do you have _any _idea what those men were about to do to you?"

"Well, duh," I said, still shaken by how he looked before. I couldn't get the image of his red and blue eyes and purple striped cheeks from my head, "I got lost. I was trying to lose two of them when I bumped into three more. Did you follow me? How did you find me?" Inuyasha stopped the car, parking at the curb. He shut off the engine, holding his head in his hands.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I said quickly, afraid I had angered him.

"No, it's not that," he said, looking up at me, his eyes still intense, but empty of anger, "Kagome, I feel very..._protective _of you. When you told me you were going shopping with Sango, I was worried that something might happen to you. Kagome, you're a beautiful girl in a big city. There are more men like that out those in black and that was the first thing I thought of when you said you were coming here. I wanted to protect you, but I didn't want you to think of me as some overly-protective boyfriend. So I followed you. When your sent and Sango's suddenly went two different ways, I followed your scent to find you. It was already getting dark and my worry grew. And then I saw you and those men," Inuyasha sighed and his body shook the tiniest bit. "I hope you're not angry with me. I just wanted to protect you." I put my hand over Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha," I said, "I could never be mad at you. I understand. You just wanted me to be safe. And who knows what could of happened if you didn't follow me." I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Inuyasha," I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back.

"No problem Kagome," he said. I smiled, but then caught sight of his cell phone on the dashboard and saw the time on it.

"That's the time?!" I asked. Inuyasha looked at me, worried.

"Yeah why?" he asked. I shook my head. I hope Sango wasn't worrying too much.

"I was suppose to meet Sango fifteen minutes ago," I said. Inuyasha nodded and started up the car, driving back to the mall, but not before taking my hand in his.

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. Love and Hamburgers

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Just some fluff since I'm having a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

I slept late that Sunday. All the events of the previous night had worn me out. I woke up snuggled against something warm. I thought it was Buyo at first until the thing took a deep breath and something tightened on my waist. I looked up to see Inuyasha asleep. Now that I thought about it, I never saw him sleep before. He looked so adorable. His face was completely relaxed with an angel like peacefulness. I reached up to stroke his smooth, tan cheek and he smiled.

"Are you awake?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled. He just nodded sleepily.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I was waking up anyway," he said with a yawn, "You've slept for a long time, it's past noon."

"It is?" I asked, glancing over his shoulder to my alarm clock. And like he said, the clock read 12:15.

"Your mom and grandpa went shopping," he said, stroking my hair softly, "So we can do something. Or you can sleep some more."

"Nah, I'm awake now," I said, stretching under the covers.

"Do you want to play tennis with me and my family?" Inuyasha said, "There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight. It's the only time we can play, but my mother would love to have another human to play with."

"Why can you only play during a thunderstorm?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled and said, "You'll see why." We lay in a comfortable silence for a moment. Well, until Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" I giggled. Inuyasha grinned.

"A little," he said.

"Come on, I'm hungry too," I said, sitting up. Inuyasha followed me downstairs. I went into the kitchen and got some frozen hamburger out of the freezer.

"How do you want yours?" I asked.

"Rare please," he said. I nodded, putting the the defrosting the burgers in the freezer before putting them in a pan on the stove. When they were ready, I put two of them on buns got the condiments out of the refrigerator. Inuyasha seemed to put everything but the kitchen sink on his. I looked at him oddly as we at down to eat.

"Don't not it till you try it," he said, seeing my look. I just shrugged.

"Try it," he said, pushing it toward me. I shook my head.

"Get that death on a bun away from me," I said. Inuyasha laughed softly.

"Are you scared of a hamburger?" he asked.

"No," I said, "I just don't have the super Inu digestive system you seem to have." Inuyasha grinned.

"I'll make you," he threatened, taking a bite of the demon hamburger and swallowing it.

"How?" I asked. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha stood up and pressed his lips to mine (thank God he had already swallowed his hamburger). He tasted like what he had just eaten. Hamburger, ketchup, mustard, pickles, hot sauce, tomatoes, lettuce, and a bunch of other stuff that I hadn't probably didn't even want to know, although it tasted good on his lips. When he backed away, there was a big grin on his face.

"Like it?" he asked. I giggled.

"A little," I said, "Can I have some more?" My answer was Inuyasha's lips on mine again. Well until, my mother's car pulled into the driveway. Inuyasha backed away.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said. I kissed him one last time.

"Bye," I said.

"See you soon," he said. And with that, Inuyasha was gone, the curtains of the kitchen window, fluttering like a wind had passed by.

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Tennis

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

My mother came through the door half a minute later. I got up to was the dishes quickly before my mother asked why there were two plates out.

"Kagome, your awake!" she said wen she saw me drying the last dish and putting it in the cabinet, "Sango must have worn you out. You were asleep for a long time."

"I know," I said, "I'm going to Inuyasha's house to play tennis with his family, is that okay?"

"Sure," my mother said.

"You better take an umbrella," my grandfather added, "It looks like it's going to pour rain any minute." I nodded and went upstairs to change. I had a tennis uniform somewhere in my closet. I use to play back when I was living with my father. I found it all the way in the back of my closet. The outfit was shimmery with a pink top and pink and green skirt. I paired it with my green tennis shoes. I was even able to find my old tennis racket at the bottom of my closet. I lay on my bed, reading _Twilight _while waiting for Inuyasha to come. I had just finished the second chapter when I heard the familiar purr of Inuyasha's car. I jumped up, tying my hair into a ponytail and grabbing my racket.

"Don't stay out to late!" my mother called from somewhere in the house as I opened the front door.

"I won't," I shouted back, closing the door behind me. Inuyasha had opened the passenger door for me and I stepped inside.

"Nice outfit," he said as we drove off, "You play?"

"I use to," I said, "I can't be that bad now."

"Well, I can guarantee you, this isn't a normal tennis match," he said with a grin. I noticed he had changed too into a pair of white sneakers, white pants and a red short sleeve polo shirt. I began to notice that we weren't heading toward his house though.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Inuyasha said with a smirk. We drove all the way to the edge of town, where the woods were at.

"We'll run from here," he said, getting out the car.

"Run?" I asked, getting out after him and walking over to his side of his car. Inuyasha bent down in front of me, his back to me.

"Get on my back," he said. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Get on my back," he repeated.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Kagome just get on," he said, "The others are probably already there." I did as he said.

"Now hold on tight," he said, standing up. I tightened my grip around his neck. Suddenly, Inuyasha sped into the office at a speed faster that what his car could probably do. The trees sped past us in a green blur. Soon, the trees thinned to reveal a clearing about the size of a baseball field that was transformed into a tennis court. In the middle of the clearing was a tennis net. Inuyasha let me down and we walked over to where his family was standing. Sesshomaru was dressed in all white, sitting on a nearby log. Inuyasha's father, dressed in black pants and sneakers and a dark red shirt stood next to Inuyasha's mom, dressed in a white and pink tennis outfit and white sneakers. His father seemed to be holding three long metal things with a circular top in his hands. He turned when he saw us come in.

"Good, we can start," he said. He threw on of the metal things at Inuyasha and the other at Sesshomaru. Both caught it easily. I noticed the metal things were actually tennis rackets made of nothing but metal. Inuyasha saw me looking at it oddly.

"I told you this is going to be different," he said.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you two can go first," Izayoi said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up and went to either side of the net, each standing at the edge of the clearing. I wondered how they would hit the ball so far from each other. Inutaisho threw the ball at Inuyasha. A metal ball at that. He held up a hand, looking at the dark, cloudy sky. When his hand dropped, Inuyasha served the ball, just as he hit it, thunder crashed. And I saw why they needed metal to play with. When Inuyasha hit the ball, the sound it emitted sounding like a clap of thunder as the ball sped to Sesshomaru. I thought Sesshomaru would miss it for sure, but instead, he ran, nothing but a white blur, and hit the ball back. I had never seen a tennis match like theirs. They both moved so fast they were just blurs and the ball was constantly speeding back and forth. Inutaisho eventually took Sesshomaru's place and he was just as good, if not better.

"Sweetheart, why don't you and Kagome take a turn?" he asked Izayoi. Izayoi walked over to the net, holding a normal racket and normal tennis ball. We stood on either side of the net, closer than they guys stood. We were only human.

Izayoi was a great tennis player, although I wasn't a bad as I thought I would be. We played for a while until all tree guys froze where they stood. The ball bounced past Izayoi.

"Honey, what is it?" she asked. Inuyasha was suddenly at my side, arm tight around my waist.

"Put your hair down," he whispered urgently to me, "And in front of your face." Not questioning his urgent tone, I did as I was told.

"It's not helping," Sesshomaru said, "I could smell her all the way across the court." Inuyasha growled under his breath. I glanced at Inutaisho, who stood protectively in front of Izayoi.

"What is it?" I asked Inuyasha nervously.

"Stay behind me and don't say a word," he whispered, his amber eyes darting around the clearing.

"Inuyasha, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, beginning to panic. Inuyasha spoke only one word as he stood protectively in front of me, he, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho facing a spot in the forest, all three of them tense, looking ready to attack something. The word Inuyasha spoke was, "Demons."

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. The Hunt Has Begun

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Twilight, the Viper or the song **_**Leave Out All the Rest**_**.**

Demons? What did Inuyasha mean? He remained in front of me, but I could see over his shoulder at who was coming. Three figures emerged from the trees. But they looked human. The human in the middle looked like a little girl, no older than 8 years old, dressed in a white spaghetti strap summer dress. She had dark eyes, almost black, white hair and pale skin. She held in her hand a small mirror with a swirling old frame. There was a woman her left, wearing jeans, a red and green horizontally striped halter top and a white feather in her hair. This woman had dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail, fair skin and piercing red eyes. To the little girls left was a man wearing a tight dark purple, short sleeve shirt and black pants. He had waist long curly black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes. All of them were barefoot. Although they all looked human, they had an ominous air to them.

"Hello," said the little girl in a high soprano voice, "I am Kanna." Her voice was monotone, but eerie.

"This is Kagura," she said, gesturing to the woman to her left, "And Naraku." She gestured to the man on her right.

"I'm Inutaisho," Inutaisho said in a calm, even voice, "This is my wife, Izayoi. And my children, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome." I watched the people eyes glance over us, lingering on Izayoi and me.

"Hmmm, so you're the great Inutaisho," Naraku said, "Your powers are legendary. As is your love for a human." Naraku's eyes glanced at Izayoi. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I had no clue Inutaisho was a legend. I glanced over at him and he had a polite grin on his face.

"We heard you playing," Kagura said, "And wondered if you needed anymore players."

"Yes, some of us were just about to leave," Inutaisho said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to understand whatever Inutaisho was trying to tell him and took my hand, leading me away from the others. But suddenly, a gust of wind blew my hair right in the direction of the three demons. Naraku's dark blue eyes snapped onto me, his nostrils flaring.

"You bought a snack," he said with a smirk. Suddenly, Inuyasha was crouched in front of me, looking ready to attack Naraku.

"The girl is with us," Inutaisho said, a slight edge to his voice.

"I knew you loved a human," Kanna said in her monotone voice, "I never thought you actually cared for more than one." Naraku stood tense in front of Inuyasha, is lips pulled back over his teeth.

"Well, obviously, there is conflict here," Kagura said, "Maybe we should leave."

"Maybe that would be best," Inutaisho said.

"Naraku," Kagura said sternly, Naraku turned around and followed Kagura and Kanna back into the woods. I was about to ask what had just happened when Inuyasha slung me onto his back and ran to his car.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" I asked. But he didn't answer, his face a hard mask. When we got to his car, Inuyasha put me in the passenger seat, fastened my seat belt, then in a flash, was in the driver's seat, starting the car and speeding onto the road. I noticed we were heading away from town.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" I asked, my voice shaking from fear.

"I need to get you out of here," he said quickly, "I know Naraku's type. He's a tracker, he loves to hunt. And I just gave him the best hunt of his life."

"He-He's after me?" I stuttered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha, my house!" I said, suddenly realizing something, "That's the first place he's going to check! My mother, my grandfather. I have to go back."

"No, it's too dangerous," Inuyasha said. I sighed in frustration.

"Just give me a chance to give her a reason to why I'm leaving," I said, "Inuyasha, please." Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine," he said, "Ten minutes. That's it." Inuyasha drove in the direction of my house. We were there in no time. Inuyasha opened my door for me and walked me to the door. I already had a plan in my head. I kissed Inuyasha quickly before saying to him, "Don't believe anything I say after this." I opened the door and began my plan.

"Inuyasha, just leave me alone!" I shouted at him, slamming the door in his face. My mother's head peeked out from the kitchen doorway as I stomped toward the stairs. Tears in my eyes. Although they were tears of fear and frustration, I hoped my mother would think different.

"Kagome what happened?" she asked following me up the stairs. I closed the door to my room as I stepped in, locking it. Inuyasha was already in there, putting random clothes in a duffel bag. I helped him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"I broke up with Inuyasha," I shouted, my voice breaking in the perfect place.

"But you two were getting along so well," she said, clearly confused.

"That's the point," I said, "I don't want to be tied down to this stupid little town." I put the last of the clothes I could into the duffel bag. Inuyasha closed it.

"I'll be around the corner," he said, "Near the bus stop." And he gave me a quick kiss and leapt out the window, back to his car. I opened the door, tears streaming down my face.

"Kagome, where are you going?" my mother asked, following me downstairs, noticing my bag.

"Home," I said, "To dad."

"Kagome, I'm not letting you out there by yourself. It's nearly dark," my mother said.

"I'll be fine," I said, opening the front door, "I'll take the bus to the airport."

"Well at least let me drive you," she said, reaching for her coat.

"No!" I shouted, "Just leave me alone!" I slammed the door right in her face, tears falling freely now. I ran around the corner to Inuyasha's car and got in. He sped down the street, glancing at my face.

"My mother's never going to forgive me," I sobbed into my hands. Inuyasha put one of his hands on mine.

"Yes, she will," he said softly. A sudden thump on the roof made me jump out of my skin.

"It's just Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, intertwining his fingers through mine. Abruptly, _Leave Out All the Rest _by Linkin Park started playing from somewhere on the dashboard. Inuyasha picked up a small silver cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said into it. He remained silent through most of the conversation, but is facial expression changed from soft to angry. He mumbled a goodbye and hung up.

"The woman, Kagura, is following your scent," he said, "She's a wind demon and with her powers, it's easy to follow your trail. The male, Naraku, is tracking us now. We have about fifteen minutes until he catches up with us. My mom and dad are already back at our house. We'll meet them there. The little girl, Kanna, is with them. She wants to tell us something." My and was shaking in his. I didn't know what to think. Someone wanted to kill me.

We made it to his house soon and rushed up the stairs and through the door. Everyone was in the living room. Kanna sat on the couch, staring intently at the mirror she was carrying.

"She's a Sight Demon," Inutaisho whispered to us, "She's trying to find out what we can do."

"I want to part in this fighting," she said in her monotone voice, "Naraku is a demon like no other. Strong, deadly skilled. As is Kagura. Don't underestimate them. Kagome," she looked up at me with her black eyes, "Take a plane somewhere and Kagura can't follow your scent. And for you four," she turned to Inutaisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru, "You have to make a false trail. One of you switch clothes with Kagome, to confuse Naraku. And Inuyasha," she turned her black eyes to him, "I apologize for this, but you'll need to leave Kagome for a while. By the way you defended Kagome in the clearing. Naraku may follow your scent to. He knows you won't leave her."

"I'll go to my father's town," I said, "I know it sound predictable. But it's so predictable, that's the last place he'll look for me." Kanna nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru give Kagome a set of clothes to wear, to confuse the scents," Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru scowled.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Naraku won't dare touch Izayoi or I with my power," he said, "Kagura will probably follow Inuyasha's scent in hope of finding Kagome with him." Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat.

"Follow me mortal," he said. I followed him upstairs, Inuyasha right behind us. Sesshomaru led us to his room and shifted through his closet, tossing a black silk shirt, dark jeans.

"Change," he ordered. The boys left to give me some privacy. The clothes were obviously too big. I had to roll up the pants legs and tie the back of the shirt into a knot to make it somewhat fit. When I stepped out of the room, only Inuyasha was in the hallway, leaning against the wall. When he saw me, he suddenly took me in his arms into a long, passionate kiss. The kiss scared me though. It was too urgent, too tense. When we parted, I was breathless.

"I will protect you Kagome," he whispered. I just nodded, too stunned and scared to speak.

"Please, Inuyasha, don't get yourself hurt because of me," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him, "If anything happened to you..." my sentence broke off, tears in my eyes again. Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close to him.

"It'll be okay," he said softly, "Everything will be okay." But I couldn't help it as I cried into his chest. Inuyasha hummed the lullaby he had written for me until I calmed down. Eventually, we had to go back downstairs where Kanna, Inutaisho and Izayoi were waiting.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you," Kanna said, standing, "I wish you all the best of luck." Kanna stood and walked out the door. Inutaisho led us into the garage where Sesshomaru was leaning against the open passenger side door of his car.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru will take you to your father's town," Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru was leaning against the open passenger door of his car. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss me one more time.

"Be safe," I whispered to him.

"You too," he said. I walked over to Sesshomaru's shiny black Viper and got into the passenger seat. Sesshomaru closed-well, actually slammed- the door and got into the driver's seat. As he drove out of the garage, I looked back and watched the lights of the house disappear into the darkness.

**There's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Cold and Heartless?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

Sesshomaru and I traveled in a tense silence. He drove me to the airport where he bought plane tickets to the city my father live in. But of course, we didn't go to my father's house. We stayed in a hotel near the city. Thank God the hotel room had two bathrooms and two bedrooms, because Sesshomaru was _hell _to live with. We had been living in the hotel for only two days barley said three words to each other, unless Sesshomaru was mumbling insults about me under his breath as if I couldn't hear them. I didn't bother to retort though. Things were already tense between us, no need to make things worse.

I was in the kitchen on the third morning, making an omelet to eat. I decided to be nice and make Sesshomaru one too. It was waiting for him on the table when he came in. Sesshomaru glared at the omelet as I sat on the other end of the table.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Cheese omelet," I answered, taking a bite of my own. Sesshomaru picked up the plate, brought it over to the garbage, and dumped the omelet right in the garbage and washed the plate.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"I'd rather not touch something made by a mortal such as yourself," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. I stood up suddenly.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted, suddenly angry at him, "You're always so cold and cruel. You act like you don't care about anyone else!"

"I care for myself," Sesshomaru said, walking out the kitchen. I followed him to the hallway.

"So you're telling me you never cared for anyone? Not even- oh I don't know- a girl." I shouted at him. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Whoa. That girl thing was just a guess.

"There is a girl!" I said triumphantly, "Does she go to our school?"

"Mind your own business," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Is it Sango?" I pressed on, thinking of the names of girls in school "Kikyo? Rin?" At the mention of Rin's name, I noticed Sesshomaru's right ear twitch slightly.

"It's Rin!" I said, elated by my own discovery, "How come you never talk to her or anything?" Sesshomaru finally turned around to face me, his narrow amber eyes expressionless.

"I feel for Rin what Inuyasha feels for you," he said, "I would protect her if she was in danger. I care for her. But Inus and humans are not meant to be together. Such a powerful and dangerous demon should not be with such a fragile, weak creature." Sesshomaru walked back to his room, leaving me standing there, stunned at his speech. I went to my room, lying face up on my bed. His speech reminded me of how Inuyasha told me he could kill me so easily. All the more reason Inuyasha should change me into an Inu. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting me. A light knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I said. Sesshomaru stepped into my room, holding a black cell phone in his hand.

"Inuyasha wants to talk to you," he said, handing the cell phone to me. I took it and Sesshomaru walked out the room.

"Inuyasha," I said.

"Kagome," came his voice on the other end, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," I said, smiling at the sound of his voice, "Is everything okay?" I heard Inuyasha sigh heavily and my smile faded.

"No," he said, "We lost the demon, Naraku. Although we learned he's a spider demon. A shape shifter from human into a giant poisonous spider. Kanna had returned to tell us not long after you left. My father is protecting your mother and grandfather."

"What about your mother?" I asked, thinking of the only mortal in his family.

"She went another stay with our friends, another group of Inus, in Tokyo," Inuyasha said. Another group of Inus? Just how many Inus were there?

"And Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice sounding distressed now, "Naraku caught on to our fake trail. We lost him. Kagome, I'm coming to get you. We'll go somewhere, just the two of us. I _will _make you safe again."

"Inuyasha," I said softly, tears in my eyes, "Why are you going through all this? Just to protect me?"

"Because despite all I've put you through, I love you" Inuyasha said, a tenderness in his voice.

"I love you too," I said, tears falling down my face, but managing to keep my voice steady.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," Inuyasha said, "I love you. Bye."

"I love you too," I said, "Bye." I hung up the phone and Sesshomaru was suddenly at my side, hand held out for the phone. I gave it to him and noticed he was holding something in his other hand. A box of tissues. He handed me the tissues and walked silently out of the room. As I dried my eyes, I looked at the door Sesshomaru and just disappeared through and thought that maybe, _just maybe_, Sesshomaru wasn't as heartless and cold as he seemed.

**There's chapter 20! I had fun writing Sesshomaru and Kagome interacting. And I don't think Sesshomaru is as heartless as he seems. Just look at how he treats Rin. I hoped you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	21. In the Dance Studio

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Twilight or the** **song** _**Sanctuary**_**.**

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of my ringtone, _Sanctuary _by Utada Hikaru, woke me up. I glanced at the digital clack next to the bed. It was four in the morning. Who the hell would be calling me at four in the morning? I groggily picked up my cell phone, flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Kagome! Kagome!" came my father's panicked voice from the other end. That certainly woke me up. It was rare my dad sounded like that.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome! Kagome!" came his panicked voice again. My heart beat against my ribs. What was going on?

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked. Then another voice came on the line. One that was not my father's. This voice was more smooth, velvety and above all, cold.

"You're father's okay Kagome," said the voice, sending shivers of fear down my spine.

"Well, he _will _be okay," said the voice, "If you do as I say." I was silent, too stunned to speak. Because I recognized the voice. It was Naraku. Naraku chuckled.

"You know, Shikon High School should protect it's students information better," he said, "It didn't take much for Kagura to break in and find your old address. Really Kagome, you couldn't think of a better place to hide? You really took all the fun out of this hunt." I began to shake, tears forming in my eyes.

"Now Kagome," Naraku said casually, "Can you do something for me? It'll keep your father safe. Just say yes or no to the questions."

"Y-Yes," I said in a tearful voice.

"Do you remember the dance studio in your old school here?" he asked.

"Yes," I said again.

"Do you mind coming here? I mean, it would save your father's life you came here," Naraku said, "Can you come?"

"Yes," I repeated. Naraku laughed softly.

"Good," he said slowly, "You three hours to get here. Don't be late Kagome. I don't have all day." With that, the line went dead, but I still had the phone to my ear, my hand shaking. Three hours. That's all the time I had to save my father. All the time I had to live.

_I'd never give much thought as to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I loved, didn't sound so bad._

I quickly stood up and got dressed, grabbing the first pieces of clothes my hands touched. A pair of jeans, a green short sleeve sweater and white sneakers. Then it hit me. I would have to leave Inuyasha. I would never see him again. I glanced at the clock. I had two hours and fifty five minutes left. The school was only fifteen minutes from here. I pulled out of my bag a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Naraku has my father and I have to do something. Don't be angry at Sesshomaru. He's been nice to me. And please Inuyasha don't come after me. I want you to live. I want you to smile and laugh and be happy. I don't want you to be hurt because of me. I love you._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

I folded the letter and wrote Inuyasha's name on the front. I left it on my bed and slipped out of my room. As quietly as I could, I slipped out the hotel room and started running. I ran right out of the hotel, knowing Sesshomaru could find out I was gone at any minute. I flagged down a cab in front of the hotel and gave him the directions to my house. I didn't give him directions to the school since it would seem weird that I was going to school at six in the morning. And the school was right around the corner from my house anyway. The ride was much to short for my liking. I got out and waited until the cab was around the corner before running in the direction of the school. When I turned the knob at the front door, it was open. I walked down the hallway, my footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

"Kagome! Kagome!" came my fathers panicked voice again.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Kagome!" I heard again. I began running in the direction of the dance studio. I opened the door...and there in the center of the wooden floor was a tv on a wooden stand. On the TV played one of the home video's my father had. It was when I was five and wandered to far into the deep end of the pool, terrifying my father. The screen went blank. A cold laugh sounded from against one of the mirrored walls. Naraku stepped out of the shadows, images of him bouncing off the mirroed walls, making it look like there was more than one of him.

"I knew you would come Kagome," he said with a cold smile.

"You-you tricked me," I said, backing away as he walked slowly toward me. Naraku chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry," he said in mock apology, "But that's what a villain does. Now I suspect your precious Inuyasha will come and save you."

"I hope not," I said, backed against a mirrored wall, "I asked him not to." Naraku frowned slightly.

"Too bad," he said, right in front of me not, reaching up a hand to stroke my cheek, "You really know how to take the fun out of a hunt." Naraku shrugged.

"Oh, well," he said, "Might as well make this fun." Naraku crushed his lips against mine, his kiss nothing like Inuyasha's. It was too rough and felt wrong. Naraku's lips did not fit againt mine like Inuyasha's did. Then in an instant, Naraku threw me against the floor. I tried to get up, but Naraku kicked my in my stomach. I screamed. Naraku laughed.

"I'm going to make you scream _much _louder in a minute," Naraku picked me up again and slammed me into one of the mirrored walls. I felt the glass break. Naraku grabbed a piece of the glass. He kicked my leg painfully and I felt the bones break. I screamed again, the sound echoing in the room.

"Goodbye Kagome," he said with a smirk, "You're little boyfriend is coming now. I can smell is haf-breed stench. I should leave him something to find." And with that he plunged the glass through my heart. A blinding pain shot through me. And I saw one thing before I slipped into darkness. A figure in red with waist long silver hair, slamming into Naraku, knocking him right off me. I slid to the ground and on my dying lips whispered, "Inuyasha."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Inuyasha clutched a large sword in his hands, dressed in the protective armor of the fire rat robe. He looked at Naraku with pure hatred in his eyes. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came in behind him, dressed in similar white, purple and red robes, each carrying a slender sword. Inuyasha raised his own sword and shouted, "Adamant Barrage!" Giant diamonds shot out of Inuyasha's sword, piercing Naraku's body, killing him immediately. But that wasn't enough for Inuyasha. He had watched Naraku murder Kagome. Inuyasha ran to Naraku's body, hacking away at it with his sword, his eyes blood red with electric blue pupils and two horizontal purple stripes on each of his cheeks. Naraku's body was unrecognizable by the multiple sword attacks, but Inuyasha didn't stop. Inutaisho placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Inuyasha's head spun toward him, his lips bared, a feral snarl ripping through his throat.

"Son," Inutaisho said softly, "Don't let it control you. Remember who you are. Go to her." Inuyasha shook his head and slowly, his eyes returned to their normal amber, the striped disappearing from his cheeks. Inuyasha dropped is sword and went over to Kagome's unmoving body.

"Kagome," he whispered, lifting her up in his arms, tears falling from his amber eyes. He could hear that her heart had stopped beating and her breath had stopped. He buried his face in her neck, tears soaking Kagome's green shirt, begging to feel a pulse in her neck. But there was nothing. Slowly, Inuyasha stood, Kagome's dead body still in is arms. He walked over to Sesshomaru, looking his brother right in the face, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru, please," Inuyasha pleaded. Sesshomaru stood in front of Inuyasha, an expressionless look on is face.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru-" Inuyasha said, his voice choked with tears.

"That mortal girl means nothing to me," Sesshomaru said, "Why should I save her life?" Inuyasha fell to his knees, looking down at the wooden floor.

"Brother, please!" Inuyasha pleaded, "I love her." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with tears falling freely down his face.

"Brother, I am begging you!" Inuyasha said, "Please, bring her back!" Sesshomaru looked down at is younger brother and shook his head. Sesshomaru raised his sword. It glowed a light blue as he passed it over Kagome's body. Kagome's cuts and bruises healed, her broken leg, bent at an odd angle, straightened out as the bones mended and her dark brown eyes flew open.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I let in a sharp breath as my eye flew open. I looked around. Realizing where I was. I was still in the dance studio, but in Inuyasha's arms, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho standing over us.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said happily, crushing me in a hug. I felt his tears on my shoulder. I looked around, trying to remember what had happened. And that's when it hit me.

"I died," I said softly.

"But Sesshomaru brought you back," Inuyasha said into my shoulder.

"How?" I asked.

"Tenseigua," Sesshomaru said, holding up a slender sword, "It has the power to bring back the dead."

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. I looked around at them , taking in their odd clothing. Inuyasha laughed softly as he saw my face.

"Armor," he explained. I raised an eyebrow. Their clothes looked like anything but armor.

"I'll explain later," Inuyasha said, standing up wit me still in his arms, "Right now, we need to get you home."

"What about Naraku?" I asked, "And Kagura?"

"My father defeated Kagura as she was leaving your school," Inuyasha said as we walked out the dance studio, "And Naraku is dead. You won't need to worry about them anymore." Inuyasha kissed the top of my head and I smiled, then yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Sleep love," Inuyasha murmured to me as my eyelids drooped and I slipped into unconsciousness, "You're safe now." And I fell asleep to the sound of Inuyasha humming my lullaby.

**There's chapter 21! I hope you liked it! One more chapter to go! Please Review!**


	22. Prom Night

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy (and distracted with Christmas presents :) But I'm back and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed: **

**beansrocks**

**Onineko Hikari-chan**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**cheesecake**

**Tinkies**

**PhoenixxStar**

**KoolBrunette06**

**Dark Priestesss66**

**kdec**

**mad4life**

**yashibabe**

**MeiunTenshi**

**haji**

**Piano Player88**

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut**

**poems2songs**

**..xX**

**hemiyami**

**Stacy**

**Obradyroxmysox**

**HeidiBax**

**iLOVEmyCRUSH**

**MewDizana**

**InuyashaxKagome1994**

**mariela**

**nelly**

**silverwolf48**

**DPrincess**

**ToriLea**

**-AnimeWhiteRose-**

**PurpleRanchDressing0987**

**Kira**

**ZelinkInuKag**

**Demoness**

**crimsonmoon19**

**Diamond369**

**You-are-the-color-of-my-LIFE**

**ChocolateKiss24**

**SilverStarWing**

**inu yokai 666 hell dog**

**nahia2008**

**Black and White Kirara**

**Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date**

**randominufan**

**JT**

**SilverSpirit 101**

**honeyboo58**

**cari**

**Sorazorashii Nehan**

**Nay-nay-can01**

**Here's the last chapter of**_** An Anarchic Fairy Tale!**_** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

"Sango are you almost done?" I asked. It was Friday night and Sango and I were in my room, getting ready for prom. No one but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Izayoi family and I knew of my little incident. My mother was overjoyed to have me back home. I told her I had overreacted and that Inuyasha and I were back together. I was glad she was so understanding.

"I'm almost done," Sango mumbled, already dressed and made up, "There." She held a mirror up in front of me. I eyes were made up with a shimmery green eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara. There was a pale pink blush on my cheeks and pink lip gloss on my lips. Sango and I had gotten out nails and hair professionally done. Mine were green, with a little white dog on the ring finger of my right hand (I just had to get it) and my hair was in a bunch of curls. Sango were hot pink with black tips and her hair was in curled and done up in a fancy bun with curly strands in her face.

"Wow, Sango you're good," I said, "I love it."

"Kagome, the boys are here!" my mother yelled upstairs.

"Coming!" I said, practically jumping out my seat and grabbing my sliver purse while Sango got her black one. We checked ourselves over in the mirror one more time before leaving. We went downstairs to the living room where the boys were waiting. Miroku was dressed in a purple suit with black suits, black shirt and metallic purple tie, his black hair back in it's usual ponytail, holding a pink tulip corsage in his hands. Inuyasha was dressed in a red suit with white shoes, a metallic white shirt and dark red tie, his long silver hair tied back in a low ponytail and a red bowler hat over his ears. In his nervously fidgeting hands was a red rose corsage. The boys looked up when we came in.

"Sango," Miroku said, standing, "You look lovely." He reached his arms out to give her a hug. They weren't hugging for two seconds when Sango smacked him upside the head and said, "Keep your hands off my butt." I giggled and turned to Inuyasha who was still sitting, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" I asked. He stood slowly.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly. I smiled at him.

"You look nice too," I said.

"Oh, I got you this," he said, taking the corsage out of it's little plastic container and putting it on my wrist.

"We better get going," said Miroku, "We don't want to be late."

"Wait!" my mother said, running in with her camera, "Let me take a picture." Of course, that meant she took a dozen pictures and I nearly had to beg her to let us leave. She kept saying "Just one more." So ten minutes later we were all in Inuyasha's car. We made it to prom about ten minutes after it started. It was being held in a ballroom in one of the towns hotels.

Inuyasha and I were dancing to a fast song when I spotted someone familiar with Rin.

"Inuyasha," I asked, "Did Sesshomaaru come to prom?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "But I think he came by himself. Why?"

"Turn around," I said. Inuyasha turned around. And there Sesshomaru was, dancing with Rin. He was wearing a white suit, white shoes, a pale pink shirt and a dark pink tie. His hair was tied up into a ponytail. Rin was wearing a red side strap gown with red pumps and- seriously, I'm not lying with this- I swear I saw Sessomaru running his hand through her hair, which was in waves.

"No way," Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru? At prom with a human? Blackmail, here I come."

"Inuyasha be nice," I said, "Sesshomaru really likes her."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"He told me," I said, "When he was protecting while...well, you know." Inuyasha's jaw tightened slightly. He was touchy on the subject of what happened. The song changed to a slow one and he wrapped is arms tightly around me, pulling me close to his chest. And that's when I recognized the song. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why is the DJ playing _Beauty and the Beast_?" I asked.

"I asked him," Inuyasha said, "After we came in. It's our song." I felt tears come to my eyes as I tightened my arms aorund his neck.

"You're not a beast though," I said after a while.

"Only in your eyes," Inuyasha said softly, running a hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, listening to the lyrics, connecting them to Inuyasha and I's relationship:

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_

Barely even friends. There was a time Inuyasha and I were like that. It was hard to believe that now. But somehow, bit by bit, our relationship grew into what it was now. I don't think either one of us were prepared for what happened between us.

_Just a little change, small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Do you want to go outside?" Inuyasha whispered in my ear. I nodded. He took my hand, leading me outside to the courtyard. We sat down on a bench in the rose garden, which was far and secluded from the ballroom. We couldn't even hear te prom anymore. Inuyasha was playing with the fingers on my right hand, grinning when he saw the little white dog on my fingernail. I decided to ask him something that I'd been wondering.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Hmmmm?" Inuyasha said.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked.

"Of course," Inuyasha said.

"Remember when those guys were after me in Tokyo?" I asked tentavely. Inuyasha nodded, his posture tensing slightly.

"Well, I was wondering what happened to you that night," I said, "You're eyes were red and blue. You had these purple stripes on your cheeks and your voice sounded different. Almost savage."

"It's the demon blood in me," Inuyasha said, looking up into my eyes, "Remember how my dad he was a powerful demon? Well, his demon blood is in me and in times when I'm really angry or in mortal danger, it takes over. I've learned to control it, but not fully." I nodded.

"And how come you're half-demon, but Sesshamaru is a full demon?" I asked.

"My father was with another woman long before he met my mother. Long before my mother was even born. So technically, Sesshomaru and I are half-brothers."

"Oh," I said, "Well, how come you're father never changed your mother into an Inu?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"You have alot of questions," he said, "Well, my father loved my mother as a human. They agreed she would stay human."

"One more question," I said. I watched Inuyasha's amber eyes darken slightly.

"I think I know what it is," I said, "You want me to turn you into an Inu." I nodded, biting my lip nervously.

"Are you really prepared for that?" he asked me, "For your human life to end?"

"It's not a life without you," I said, reaching behind his neck to pull his hair out of it's ponytail and run my fingers through it, "I want to be with you forever." I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against Inuyasha's, "Please Inuyasha?"

"You want to be a monster?" he whispered.

"You're not a monster," I said softly, "You're so much more. Why don't you want to change me? You won't love me when I'm an Inu?" I felt tears burn my eyes.

"No, no, no, it's not that Kagome," Inuyasha said quickly, "I'll always love you, no matter what. It's just that I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't," I said, "Inuyasha, I want to be an Inu." A small smile crossed Inuyasha's face. He stood up, taking my and in his. He led to a white archway with roses and vines intertwined in it. He wrapped his arms around me waist, pulling me close to him. He bent his head down, his teeth brushing my neck. I shivered, but not from fear.

"Ready?" he whispered against my neck.

"Yes," I breathed,my heart pounding so loud I was sure he could hear it. In an instant, I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I closed my eyes, an odd feeling going through me, like a warm fire going through my veins. I recognized it as the sound of the people in the ballroom. I could clearly hear the lyrics of the song playing. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Even though it was night, I saw things so much clearer than I did in the day. I could see every petal of the roses, every leaf of the bushes, the small cracks in the white paint of the archway, all these things blind to my human eyes. Inuyasha's tongue brushed the spot on my neck where he bit me and he pulled back to look me in the face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I stood there for a moment, stunned by looking at Inuyasha through my new eyes. His skin looked flawless, smooth as stone. His amber eyes shone in the moonlight and I even noticed they were a darker amber on the edges with flecks of dark gold in his eyes. His silver hair shone like slik. I threw my arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me.

"So you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Love it," I said, "Do I look any different?" Before Inuyasha could answer, I reached into my purse, pulling out my compact and looking in the mirror. And I did look a little different. I didn't have ears like Inuyasha's- still my normal human ears- but my skin was slightly darker and my eyes were dark amber instead of dark brown and my hair was a dark silver, almost black but not far from my usual dark brown.

"You're hair and eyes will lighten over time," Inuyasha explained as I put my compact back, "Well, about a decade actually." I wrapped my arms back around his neck, kissing him with all the passion I had. Inuyasha responded just as eagerly. And together, we continued our forever.

* * *

Now I know you're wondering how I explained my transformation to everyone I knew. Well, Inuyasha and I went to hi meadow after prom. When I returned to school I told my friends I had gotten contacts and dyed my hair as a new look. Inutaisho, when he found out about my transformation, said I should tell my mother and grandfather the truth, which I did. My grandfather had shouted, "I knew that boy was an Inu!" My life as an Inu is wonderful though. I'm faster and stronger. And I'm actually full demon. Inuyasha explained that half demons were born, not made and demon venom made humans full demons. So Sesshomaru actually has some respect for me now. Note I said some. Meaning he no longer calls me mortal and can't crack any mortal jokes on me. And that's about it.

Right now it's winter and five years after my tranformation, although, like Inuyasha and his family, I don't look like I have aged. We live in northern Japan. But today, Inuyasha and I had traveld back to the town of Tejina, where we first met and we were walking around his- now _our_- meadow, just talking about this and that, Inuyasha occasionally kissing my neck or collarbone or cheek or lips, his lips cold from the cool air. We avoided town so no one would see us. We eventually talked about what we thought when we first met each other. When I said I found him beautiful, but intimidating, Inuyasha chuckled and he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat. I smiled and we continued our walk. Sometimes, I still can't believe what happened between Inuyasha and I and I wonder what fate as in store for us, but still, I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side. Inuyasha. He was my destiny, always by my side where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity. Inuyasha suddenly spun me around in his arms and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back and then we continued blissfully into this small, but perfect piece of our forever. Our eternity.

**THE END! I'm sad to see this story go though. I was wondering if anyone notices four specific things in the last paragraph? I hope everyone liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
